


I'm All In

by tgnico



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Cancer, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Henelope brotp, Slow Burn, friends to lovers type of thing, maybe angst?, not too slow though, rich penelope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgnico/pseuds/tgnico
Summary: Josie works at a Casino as a waitress where one night she serves Penelope Park, one of the richest people in Chicago. Josie thinks Penelope is arrogant and selfish, but she soon finds out that she can’t believe all the rumors.
Relationships: Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 110
Kudos: 442





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first fic ever. I got bored during this quarintine and had this idea in my head and I just wanted to write this. I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this so if it turns out you do like this, bare with me.

Josie was just about to head out of the door of the casino that she works at when her boss abruptly stops her.

“Hey Josie, wait up.” He shouts as he’s trying to catch her before she exits.

“Yes, Jed?” Josie sighs as she turns to face him, “make it quick I’m exhausted.” 

Jed Park owner of The Labyrinth Casino, one of the biggest casinos in Chicago. The media loves to tear him down saying he cares about no one but his casino and himself. Josie has worked for him long enough to squash those rumors. Jed may be uptight at first but once you get to know him you learn to realize that Jed is a caring person and will always do the good thing when push comes to shove. And to be honest, Jed has a soft spot for Josie. He can see that she is a family person who would go to hell and back for her family. Jed admires her for that.

He nods “it will be quick. Tomorrow night I’m hosting a private poker game with just my closest friends from around the city. I was wondering if you’d want to work that night.” he looks at me with hopeful eyes as I just roll my eyes.

“But tomorrow is my only day off this week,” I complain.

“I know it is and I know you probably had plans. but these people are the richest people in Chicago.” Josie just stares at him waiting for him to elaborate. “They will tip you big bucks, Josie. Only you and Alyssa will be working.” I groaned at the mention of Alyssa’s name. I can’t stand her, and he knows it. “Look just know that the offer is there. Shoot me a text by 9 AM about your decision.” I nod at him and he retreats back into his office.

Josie proceeds to call an Uber to take her to her house. It’s not really a house, just a studio apartment, a cheap one too. Josie just needed the cheapest to get by. Yes, she makes tons of tips with her job as a cocktail waitress at the casino but all that money goes to her mom who has stage three lung cancer. Someone has to pay the hospital bills.

Josie walks through the door and tosses her keys to the side as she falls into her couch. She could just walk the five steps to her bed but she’s so exhausted that she falls asleep on her couch.

Josie wakes up to the sound of her phone ringing and her neck stiff. She groans and shoves her face deeper into the couch cushions trying to ignore the ringing. Once her phone stops ringing she sighs peacefully. But It only lasts a second before the phone goes off again. 

“What?” she asks harshly without looking at the caller ID. 

“That’s no way to talk to your boss,” Jed replies in a teasing tone. Josie just rolls her eyes at him.

“Sorry but you woke me up when I still had about an hour's sleep in me still,” Josie says as she makes her way to the kitchen while rubbing her neck to brew herself a cup of coffee.

“Well, I wouldn’t be calling if you just told me what your decision was at nine like I asked you to.” 

“Sorry I forgot about it.” Josie isn’t really that sorry, she knew Jed wanted her working tonight so she full-heartedly knew that Jed would contact her if she didn’t answer at nine. 

“Well do you want to work tonight or no,” Jed asks impatiently.

Josie sighs and takes a second to think, “how much money are we talking about again?” she just needs to know what she’s going into.

“I wouldn’t doubt it if you went home with $10,000 tonight. They have to tip their cocktail waitress; it's part of the contract.” Jed says this like $10,000 is nothing but to Josie that’s everything. $10,000 in just one night, she needed this. “So you in or what? If not I could always call in Ha-“

“No no no no, I’m in, I’m one hundred percent in!” Josie frantically chokes out. “Just tell me when to be there.”

“Good, you’re one of my best waitresses out there and I only want the best at this game. I’ll text you the details. Oh and wear that red dress with the slit in the front, the one with the glitter. you’ll definitely be a crowd favorite wearing that.” He then hangs up and Josie goes marching into her closet to find that exact dress.

It was definitely past nine in the morning. She checks the clock and sees that it is exactly 12:30 pm. After she finds the dress she decides to visit her mom. She takes the coffee to go and walks to the hospital. She walks past the receptionist and to the one room where she spends most of her time beside the casino. Room 427, cancer wing.

She walks in and sees that her mother was currently resting in her bed as that 70s show plays on the television. Josie takes a seat in the chair next to the bed and pulls out a book she’s been reading to keep her occupied. She reads two chapters of the book before she sees a hand reach up and take the book from her hands.

“When did you get here?” she asks with a sweet smile. Josie smiles that same smile and places her book on the table next to her.

“Only about 10 minutes. Not too long.” Her mother Jo nods in return. “How are you feeling today?” Josie questions.

“Same old same old. Tired and groggy,” she replies with a tight smile. “Enough about me. how are you doing? Are you excited for that new episode of Grey’s tonight?” Josie internally winces as her mother asks her that and she sees right through Josie, “what’s wrong? Are you not excited?” Jo accuses.

“No, it’s not that.” Josie sighs as she reaches to hold her mother's hand. “it’s just that I’m not going to make it tonight. My boss called me in and said that I'm guaranteed a lot of tips tonight. I can’t pass this opportunity up.” 

“Josie my sweet girl, you do not deserve what the world is giving you. you work far too much for someone your age and for what? To help pay for medical bills that aren’t your responsibility.” Jo starts tearing up at the way her cancer not only affected her but also affected her loving daughter.

“Mom don’t cry.” Josie says as she reaches up to wipe the stray tear away. “you’re my mom so your medical bills  _ are _ my responsibility. You have done so much for me while growing up, this is the least I could do.” Jo then takes Josie’s hand and kisses the back of it.

“What did I do to get so lucky in the daughter department?” She jokes and causes Josie to laugh. 

Josie spends the next few hours in her mom's hospital room playing card games with her or watching tv. Around 3 she gets the text from Jed to be at the casino by 6 and to stop by his office when she arrives. When leaving her mom to go and get ready she feels a tinge of regret knowing that her mom will be watching Grey's Anatomy for the first time in years.

Josie sometimes wishes that her dad wasn’t such an asshat. She wishes that he didn’t leave abruptly that one night he found out that life was getting hard. But then again would she rather have him here and be a complete douchbag or him gone and mostly out of mind. She mostly just misses her older sister, Lizzie. 

When my dad left she left with him. Josie knew Lizzie was always her father’s favorite daughter and he proved it to her the night he left with Lizzie. Josie has tried to reach out and contact her but she never responds back. That was four years ago, Josie has given up all hope of having her sister back. Plus, she couldn’t really dwell on that when a year and a half later she finds out that her mom has been diagnosed with stage three cancer. Sometimes it’s just easier for Josie just to go with the flow of life. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is my first fic ever. I got bored during this quarintine and had this idea in my head and I just wanted to write this. I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this so if it turns out you do like this, bare with me.

Josie enters that casino wearing the red dress that Jed suggested earlier and some makeup. She walks straight into Jed’s office where he is currently talking to Alyssa who is also wearing a red dress. Hmm, Jed must’ve wanted us to match, Josie thinks. Jed and Alyssa whip their heads in the direction of Josie as she enters.

“I’m glad you finally listened to one of my suggestions,” Jed says approving of Josie's outfit, causing Josie to roll her eyes. Josie takes a seat in the chair next to Alyssa while Jed continues on. “Anyway, you two ladies are my best workers here and you should feel honored that I have asked you two here personally.”

“Get to the point Jed,” Alyssa complains 

“Sorry.” Jed glares at Alyssa. “What I was getting to was that I chose you two for a reason. That reason is that you two can hold your own ground. The people you will be serving are the richest people in Chicago, therefore, a good first impression with them is important. I know you two won’t disappoint. While I already know them, they don’t know you two. So in order to get good tips, your first impression will be crucial.” The two girls nod at their understanding. Jed nods and dismisses them.

Josie was heading to the backroom to store her personal belongings before Jed intercepted her.

“Hey Josie, tonight I want you to handle the money. I just need you to count the earnings from everyone's bids to make sure no one is ripping us off.” He informs her.

“You got it boss.” Jed nods and exits to the main floor. Not much later, Josie hears the first guest arrive. 

Penelope Park has never been too keen on social gathers but she could never say no to her favorite cousin. Plus she wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to steal people of their money. Penelope was known for her poker face. One she mastered at a young age when her mother told her that showing emotions makes her weak. Once she mastered her poker face she then started to master every other characteristic needed to be a successful businesswoman. The media like to call her a stone-cold woman who will destroy everything that gets in the way of her goal, and honestly their right. 

Penelope walks her way into the casino and notices that she is the first one here, that is not normal. Penelope always tries to be the last one to arrive. It makes her entrance grander.

“Dear cousin why am I the only one here?” She shouts to Jed, taking a seat at the poker table waiting for more guests to arrive. 

“That is because all the other guests are also like you and want the grandest entrance,” Jed says while walking from the bar and taking a seat next to Penelope. 

“Who is it that you all invited?” She questions with a raised eyebrow. 

“Only the riches of all of Chicago.” Jed takes a sip of his drink before looking back at his cousin. “Why, are you scared, little cousin?”

“As if, I think they should be more scared of me.” Penelope scoffs. Right then the rest of the guests arrive.

Hope Mikaelson is the first to enter. Heir of the Mikaelson Enterprise, the second most powerful woman in Chicago, after Penelope of course. Hope takes a seat to the left of Penelope and greets them both. “My two favorite Parks. Glad to know I’ll be taking money from both of the Park businesses.” 

“As if, the only Park money you’ll be taking is whatever Jed is willing to put in. And we all know he will literally put in half his business just to prove he’s not a wuss.” Penelope replies making Hope laugh. 

“I hate how you two always team up on me when we’re together,” Jed states as he downs the rest of his drink.

Next is Milton Greasly (also known as MG) and Kaleb Hawkins. Owners of the best record label company in all of Chicago, Blood Moon Records. They are a great duo together, always the life of the party. 

“Peez! I didn't know you’d be here.” MG says as he makes his way to Penelope to give her a hug.

“Well, Jed did beg me to come so I thought why not.”

Jed was about to rebuttal but was stopped when the rest of the party walked in. Rafael Wraith is an MMA fighter. Landon Kirby is a singer/songwriter who signed with Blood Moon Records two years ago. Adopted brothers that are very famous in their own way. Both are inseparable as well. They take a seat at the two leftover spots on the end of the left side next to Hope. 

“Alright, that looks like everyone,” Jed says once everyone gets seated. Jed shoves his fingers into his mouth making a loud whistle sound emerge. 

From the whistle signal, three people walk out. The dealer and two cocktail waitresses. But what really caught Penelope’s eyes was the brunette waitress. Penelope thinks she's absolutely gorgeous, and that dress she has on is just doing her justice in every way. Showing off her legs and hugging her just the right way to show off her curves. 

“Careful Park, your drool is getting on the table.” Hope whispers to Penelope as her eyes follow after the brunette. 

“Not my fault I see something I like,” Penelope says softly as she continues to stare.

Jed stands up next to the girls as the dealer goes and shuffles the deck. “Excuse me, everyone. I would like to introduce you to my cocktail waitresses Alyssa and Josie. They can take your drink orders and you can come to see them if you need more chips.” He explains. So Josie is her name, Penelope thinks to herself. “$10,000 is the starting bid so girls.” Jed then turns to the girls and hands them each a case. “Can you go around the table and collect the money in exchange for the chips?” They nod grab the case and walk to opposite ends of the table.

Josie can see the way the girl in the middle of the table is staring at her. Usually she would be annoyed because that girl is hardcore staring but she’s not annoyed, and she doesn’t understand why.

Penelope is hoping that Josie gives her here chips and not Alyssa so that she can introduce herself. Apparently the universe is on her side because Alyssa seems too focused on MG to continue going around the table.

“Hi, I’m Penelope Park.” Penelope greets Josie with a charming smile as Josie approaches her, chest of chips in her hands.

“Hi Penelope, you got $10,000 for me?” Josie asks, raising an eyebrow as Penelope digs through her wallet for her cash.

“I do indeed have $10,000 for you.” Penelope places the wad of cash into Josie’s hand, purposely making their hands touch. For some reason, Josie gets this weird feeling in her stomach from the contacts. She tries to brush it off but for some reason Penelope looks at her as if she knows the effect she left on the brunette. 

Josie makes her way to the back table about 10 feet away from everyone else to count the money she received. Without Alyssa’s money she should have $40,000 but she has $45,000. Who gave her more money? It’s not the two guys because she watched them count it. Maybe it was the auburn-haired girl, but she had a feeling it was Penelope. Josie walked over to Penelope with the extra $5,000 in hand. 

“I think you might have accidentally given me more than you were supposed to,” Josie whispers so that only Penelope could hear.

Penelope turns to face Josie with a smug smile on her face. “It was no accident. That $5,000 is all yours.” She simply stated as Josie’s eyes turned into saucers. Josie has received big tips in the past but nothing past $500 from one person. 

“Well I appreciate the offer but this is simply too much,” Josie states as she tries to hand the money back to Penelope. But Penelope refuses to take it.

“$5,000 is not too much. That barely leaves a dent in my pocket.” Josie rolls her eyes at the way Penelope sounded so conceited.

“Well regardless, I am not a charity so please take your money back.” Josie stats firmly as she takes Penelope’s hand and places the money in her grip. 

Penelope was about to argue but her dear cousin Jed chose that time to start the poker game leaving her with no room to explain herself. The dealer deals the card out and everyone puts their game faces on. 

Josie watches from the back as the richest people in her city stare at each other with neutral faces. She can usually tell those who are bluffing and those who think they're going to win, but with this group it is nearly impossible. And the more she observes, the more she realizes she’s been staring at Penelope the whole time. 

Penelope is an enigma to all. Even the media says that she’s unpredictable and dangerous. Unpredictable is correct but while watching the poker game she can see just how dangerous Penelope is. Penelope is always strategic with her moves and her bets. It seems as though she already knows the outcome even before making a move.

“Careful Saltzman looks to me that you have a little crush.” Alyssa sarcastically says bring Josie out of her daze. 

“Oh like you haven’t been basically on Milton Greasley’s lap earlier. Plus Penelope Park is no woman to mess with. She’s just a huge womanizer.” Josie rolls her eyes and fiddles with her fingers. Luckily for her, the poker game is over. She looks over to see Penelope Park scooping all the chips to her arms.

Penelope would be lying if she said stealing money from her friends didn’t make her feel good. So that’s the reason why she is smiling proudly as she goes to cash in her chips.

“Looks like you had a good night.” Josie comments as Penelope gives her all her chips.

“What can I say, I have a killer poker face.” She shrugs and waits for Josie to finish up. “Just to let you know.” She starts, waiting for Josie to look up at her. “I didn’t give you the money because you’re a charity case. I gave it to you because you intrigue me.” Josie scoffs at that.

“You barely know me, how can I possibly  _ intrigue _ you.” Josie challenges.

“Because you seem all too innocent to be working as a cocktail waitress at a Casino. On top of that, you’re working at this event means you’re one of Jed’s best workers. What is a girl who’s supposed to be at a coffee shop while reading her favorite book doing here working at a casino?” Josie rolls her eyes and hands Penelope her money.

“As I said earlier, you know nothing about me. So maybe next time don’t assume you do.” Josie is packing up her things quickly to get as far from Penelope as possible.

But before she could walk away she felt a hand lightly grab a hold of her wrist making her spin around. “Wait, I’m sorry,” Penelope confesses with a shy expression. “You’re right I don’t know you. But I do know that I really want to take you out for some drinks.” Josie scoffs and rips her hand out of Penelope’s grasps and walks away. But apparently Penelope is very persistent because there she is in front of Josie once again stopping her. 

“Wait, that could have gone better.”Josie gives her a look that says  _ no shit dumbass _ . “What I meant to say is that I would really like to get to know you, how about over some drinks?” 

“Thanks but pass. I’m a pretty busy person so I have no time for bonding.” 

“Yeah, well hopefully my gift will ease some of your busyness and maybe then I can get to know you.” Josie was about to ask what she meant by giving Josie a gift but by the time she processed the words Penelope was already out of the door. Josie just shakes her head and heads outside towards her Uber. Penelope was probably just implying that her presence was Josie’s gift. 

Josie was outside of her apartment looking for her keys when she felt a wad of paper in her coat pocket. She takes it out and sees that it’s $5,000 cash. How the hell did it get there, Josie questions? It’s definitely not her tips from the night because that’s tucked into her purse. Was this the gift Penelope was referring to? She questions as she enters her apartment and gets ready for bed. The thought right before she passed out was why was Penelope so persistent in giving her the money?

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope has a plan

Penelope doesn’t know what it is with this girl but she has become infatuated by her. And it’s been bugging Penelope how she can’t stop thinking about the brunette. She’s never like this with any other girl that catches her eye. Maybe it was because Josie was the first girl to turn Penelope down in a while. All Penelope did know was that she wanted to see her again. So, she decided to shoot her favorite cousin a text.

**Pennywise: Jed, when does your waitress Josie work next?**

She decided to take a shower, knowing that Jed was probably at some bar trying to pick up some girls for the night with the earnings he won tonight. Once she got out of the shower and dressed in her nightwear, she saw an unread message waiting for her.

**Jedi(DIE)yuh: Why? Does Penelope Park, the womanizer of the world have a crush on ole little Josie Saltzman?**

**Pennywise: Do not call me a womanizer. The only womanizer in this family is you and we all know it**

**Jedi(DIE)yuh: why do you want to know when Josie works next?**

**Pennywise: maybe I want to get to know her?**

**Jedi(DIE)yuh: She works every day except Thursdays.**

**Jedi(DIE)yuh: But don’t go messing with her Pen**

Penelope rolls her eyes before responding. Does her cousin only think bad about her?

**Pennywise: I’m not going to mess with her, have some faith in my cousin**

**Jedi(DIE)yuh: No I’m serious Penelope. Don’t mess with her, she’s been through a lot. I don’t want to see her hurt especially not from you**

**Pennywise: Jed I promise you I’m not going to mess with her. I honestly just want to get to know her, just as friends**

**Jedi(DIE)yuh: don’t tell me you’re only interested in her because she rejected you. I think one rejection will be okay for your ego**

**Jedi(DIE)yuh: And yes I did see her turn you down. Let me tell you, your face PRICELESS!!**

What an ass, Penelope thinks as she plops on her bed to sleep. She goes to bed thinking about how her life is going to be way more exciting.

When Penelope woke up, she woke up with determination. She walked into work with a little pep in her step coming up with a plan on how to catch Josie’s attention tonight. Her mood slightly dampers at the presence in her office.

“Someone looks happy today.” Hope remarks as Penelope makes her way behind her desk. 

“Hope, what a blessing to have your presence before me,” Penelope replied sarcastically as she walked behind her desk to get some work done.

“A little birdy told me that you have been charmed by a certain brunette waitress who shut you down.” Hope teases as Penelope rolls her eyes. “I’ve never seen you so worked up by a girl who you’ve exchanged at most 10 words with.”

“Look Hope I know Jed told you, that ass, but I just want to get to know this girl.” 

“Awe look at the dreamy look you have in your eyes. Does little Penny have a crushy crush.” Penelope shoots Hope a glare as she laughs at her joke.

“You know, you are terrible with this best friend thing.” Penelope scoffs as Hope’s laughter dies down. “If all you’re going to do is make fun of me, I suggest you just leave.” 

“Hey look I’m sorry.” Penelope turns away from her computer screen and raises an eyebrow in Hope’s direction. “How about I take you out for lunch and you tell me your plan?”

“I don’t have a plan.” 

“You’re Penelope Park, you always have a plan.” Damn, she knows me too well, Penelope thinks.

“Maybe you should tell me who it is that you’ve been secretly seeing.” Penelope cocks an eyebrow towards Hope’s flabbergasted face. “Until then, I will not be having lunch with you to discuss this.”

* * *

“That’s your plan?” Hope questions in disappointment as Penelope and she are out for lunch. Penelope’s original plan was to have Hope tell her who she's been seeing and to then never tell Hope her plan, but obviously, it didn’t work. Hope, that son of a bitch just knows how to manipulate everything to go her way. 

“See, this is why I didn’t want to tell you!” Penelope exclaims.

“I’m trying to help you!” Hope defends, “bombarding her at work doesn’t seem like the best plan in the world.” Penelope groans and rubs her face with her hands.

“I’m going to try this out and if it doesn’t work tonight then I’ll think of something else,” Penelope says, doubting her plan a little. Was this her best plan ever? Definitely not, but this is the only way. 

* * *

Josie is extremely tired today as she walks into work at 6 PM. Maybe it was her body telling her she was working on overdrive since she didn't have a break this week. Josie goes through the phases of setting up on autopilot as she has to fight the sleep off. 

“Will you be able to fight this sleep off or will I need to send you home?” Jed asks startling Josie, causing her to jump. “I’ve watched you stare at the tray for the past five minutes when you should’ve been on the floor five minutes ago.” He gives her a pointed look when Josie realizes she has been caught.

“Sorry, I got called into the hospital early this morning because my mom had an allergic reaction from something they gave her, and I had a ten-page essay due today by 3 PM .” Josie sighs as she takes the tray and tries to shake the sleep off. “I’m sure I’ll wake up more once I get out there.” Jed gives her a look as if he doesn’t believe her but dismisses her regardless. 

Being a cocktail waitress was not Josie’s ideal career choice, but she stumbled upon this job when Jed saw her at a diner she worked at part-time. He said that she would be perfect for the job because she was nice to all customers, even the assholes, she had confidence and she was gorgeous. He told her that this job was ten times less stressful and she would make way more in tips in a week than she would a month at the diner. He gave her his business card and next thing she knows she’s quitting her diner gig and became a cocktail waitress. This job wasn’t too bad. Besides getting ogled by old men, she would pick this job over the diner job any day.

Josie goes through her moment on autopilot. Gets drink orders from customers, delivers them their drink, accept the tip, and repeats. Just like any other night, walking around in heels delivering rich arrogant people their drinks. 

“Excuse me, I was wondering what the best drink was here?” Josie snaps out of her daze and faces the voice who asked the question. Just when she thought her day couldn’t get more tiring, Penelope Park has to swoop in and makes it, even more, exhausting with her stupid smirk.

“I’m more of a liquor girl. So, I suggest shots of Don Julio.” Josie plasters a smile on her face hoping Penelope won’t take long.

“Ahh, you’re a Tequila girl, I would have never have guessed.” Penelope remarks, “alright I’ll take two then if you could just put it on my tab that would be great.” Josie nods and quickly makes her way to the bar to receive the shots. 

“Here you go, enjoy.” Josie abruptly places the shots and two limes in front of Penelope before booking it.

“Hey, hold on.” Penelope grabs Josie’s wrist and gently pulls Josie to face her. “Do you want to take the shot with me?” 

“I’m on the clock. I can’t be drinking.”

“Why not, I’ve seen that Alyssa chick take about 9 shots while just sitting here,” Penelope shrugs.

“Yeah well, I’m not Alyssa. I actually like to be classy.” Josie grits out.

“Well okay, but I still haven't given you your tip yet.” Josie scoffs and rolls her eyes as Penelope digs for her wallet.

“Don’t you think you’ve tipped me enough?” Josie mocks.

“So you found my gift?” Penelope smirks at Josie's angry face. She doesn’t understand how anybody could be scared of that face. Josie just looks like a harmless teddy bear pouting.

“Yeah I found it and I don’t want it. Like I told you before, I am not a charity case.” Penelope rolls her eyes as Josie glares at her.

“I never said you were a charity case. I was just tipping an employee for their excellent service. Is that such a crime?” When Josie doesn’t answer back, she decides to continue, “look, I think we might have gone off on the wrong foot. Let’s start over. Hi, I’m Penelope and I appreciate you getting me a drink.” She grabs Josie’s hand, causing shivers to emerge on her arm, and places a fifty dollar bill in it.

Josie stares at it as if it’ll burn a hole through her hand. “You throw money around like it’s nothing.” 

“No, I just have no idea what to do with all of it. So I think, why not give it to people who deserve it more than I do.” Penelope shrugs and turns around to watch the game of roulette.

Okay, that could’ve 100% gone better, Penelope thinks. At least she kind of defused it before it blew up in her face. Ugh this is pointless she thinks, she should have listened to Hope, this was pathetic. Penelope decides to hit up the poker table, hoping that running these guys out of money would distract her from her embarrassment. 

At midnight Josie finally clocks out of her six-hour shift. She steps out of the casino and takes a whiff of the fresh air. Josie stands there for a second just letting the cool breeze hit her face. She opens her eyes sharply at the sound of a lighter. There stands the green-eyed, raven-haired girl she has been trying to avoid, leaning against the wall, cigarette between her lips. If Josie is being honest, she normally finds smoking unattractive but it just hits differently by seeing Penelope taking a drag and watching the smoke escape her lips.

“Are you stalking me now?” Josie asks.

“No, I was just about to head out and also needed a smoke break. Plus, you were the weirdo standing there looking at nothing.” Penelope teases.

“Whatever, I need to order an Uber.” Josie whips her phone out and opens the Uber app. She was about to order it when she got a text from one of the nurses taking care of her mom.

**Nurse Cindy: Hey kiddo, I know I’m only supposed to text you when it’s an emergency but your mom has been asking for you all night. She refuses to sleep until she talks to you.**

Josie sighs and that catches Penelope’s attention. Penelope notices Josie's furrowed eyebrows and how she's chewing up her bottom lip. Maybe she doesn’t have enough money for an Uber?

**Josie: I’ll be there soon**

“Hey, do you need a ride? I can give you one if you do, I don’t mind.” Penelope offers waiting for Josie’s response.

Josie hesitates for a second. An Uber will probably take some time to get here and she's pretty exhausted so she’d like to get to the hospital quickly. Going with Penelope would be faster, but then she’d have to deal with Penelope and she doesn’t know which situation is worst. 

She looks at Penelope and sees that she is waiting patiently for Josie’s answer. Penelope can’t be that bad right? Better then some creepy Uber driver. Oh, fuck it.

“Actually that would be great. But can you take me to Fairbanks Hospital?”

“Of course.” Penelope shoots her a genuine smile. Josie hates to admit it but she wouldn’t mind seeing that turtle smile again. “I had the valet park my car over here.” Penelope points to her left and heads in that direction as Josie follows swiftly behind her hoping Penelope won’t ask too many questions. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's posie moments
> 
> Penelope is mad soft
> 
> Jed is the best wingman

Penelope and Josie are currently en route to Fairbanks. Josie has been quiet the whole ride, just staring out the window while biting her bottom lip. Meanwhile, Penelope has been shooting Josie sideways glances wondering what was going through her mind right now. 

“Pull into entrance C please,” Josie instructs while they’re about a block away from the destination. Josie still hasn’t torn her eyes off the window. Penelope pulls into a parking spot and turns to face Josie.

“Um, do you want me to go with you?” Penelope asks not only shocking Josie but also herself. 

“No, you can go home now. Thanks for the ride.” Josie gives her a tight-lipped smile and exits the car. For some reason every step Josie takes towards her mom’s room, the more of a disgusting feeling she gets in her gut. She knows that this visit isn’t going to be a happy one. Her mom never asks for her. Her mom is always wanting Josie to get out there and live my life instead of practically living in the hospital. 

Josie reaches her mom’s room. The door is closed, but she can still hear a movie playing from the tv. She hesitates to enter, not wanting her worst fear to become a reality. She reaches for the doorknob with shaky hands. 

Penelope could tell that Josie was off. She was too lost in her head that whole car ride. She continued to be lost in her thoughts as she entered the hospital. Penelope knew that because she followed Josie into the hospital, but she was too out of it to realize she was being followed. She doesn't know why she followed Josie. In all honesty, if it were any other person Penelope would have just left. However, Josie looks like she could use someone in her corner for once. 

Penelope gives her some space and takes a seat in a surprisingly empty waiting room. She shuffles through the magazines that are fanned out on the table. She picks up Enterprise News magazine. While she reads the names the media like to call her, she can’t help but feel a set of eyes on her. She looks over the top of her magazine to see the nurse at the desk quickly look away. Okay, that’s creepy Penelope thinks to herself as she continues to read the magazine, dozing off a bit.

Josie enters the room and sees her mom on the bed. She looks paler than usual. She can also tell that her mom is trying her hardest to fight the sleep off. 

“Hey, sweetie.” Her mom greets her as Josie walks to take a seat next to the bed. 

“Hey mom,” Josie grabs her mom’s fragile hand and holds on tightly. “Nurse Cindy said you wanted to speak to me before you go to bed.” Jo nods and squeezes Josie’s hand.

“Well as you know I had an allergic reaction this morning to some medication.” Josie nods not understanding why her mom would bring that up since she knows Josie was there. “And honestly, it took a lot out of me.” Jo takes in an unsteady breath before a lone tear falls from her eyes. “Sweetheart, I’m getting weaker every day. I can feel myself slipping.” 

“Mom, don't say that.” Josie croaks out trying her hardest not to cry. She will not cry in front of her mom, she needs to put on a brave face so that she knows she’ll make it out of this. “You’re going to get through this, you’re going to get healthier, and then I’ll take you to finally see the Leaning Tower of Pisa” Jo gives her a sad smile and reaches her hand out to stroke her cheek. Josie in return leans into the touch. 

“I have a request for you. Once I am gone,” Josie was going to interpret her claiming that she won’t be gone any time soon, but Jo stops her before she could utter a word. “Once I’m gone,” She says more sternly. “I want you to go out and live your life. You’ve spent the beginning of your adult years taking care of me and taking online courses, paying for bills that aren’t your responsibility, and just working your ass off. I want you to go on an adventure, travel the world. Go take a ridiculous picture next to the Leaning Tower of Pisa for me.” Josie has unshed tears in her eyes, making her vision blurry. She blinks not caring about crying anymore.

“I want you to fall in love and have an epic love story. I want your significant other to admire your caring nature but never take advantage of it.” By now, Josie’s tears are free-falling down her face as her mom wipes her tears. “Life has not been too kind on you lately, but I know that at the end of this, you will be rewarded with all your dreams coming true.” A quiet sob escapes Josie’s mouth as her mom and her cry together trying not to waste any second with each other. 

“Okay mom, I promise to do all of that.” Josie tries to smile at her mom trying to convey that she will do what Jo wishes for her. They sit there with tears running down their faces, soaking in the moment.

“You should head home dear. You look drained, I could see the bags under your eyes from the moment you stepped foot into the room.” Jo teases, causing a small grin to appear on Josie’s face. Josie wipes the remaining tears from her face.

“I promise I’ll go home once you fall asleep,” Josie responds as she reaches for the remote. “How does That 70’s Show sound?” Jo smiles and nods as Josie switches the channel to their favorite sitcom. 

It was an hour later when her mom finally fell asleep. Josie didn't want to leave her mom’s side knowing that any moment might be the last. Yet, Josie knows that if she sleeps in one of these hospital chairs her neck and back will be sore. She turns the tv off and places a kiss on her mom’s forehead before heading out of the room. 

When Josie walks out to the waiting room she sees Penelope sleeping in the waiting room, head hanging to the side and magazine in her lap. When did Penelope get here, she thinks. She could have sworn that Penelope left once Josie exited the car.

“Is she a friend of yours?” Nurse Cindy asks, bringing Josie out of her daze.

“Uh, not really.”

“She’s been sleeping in that chair for over an hour. Her neck will be killing her when she wakes up.” Nurse Cindy comments. What Josie was mainly focused on was the part when she said that Penelope has been waiting here for over an hour. Why didn't she just go home?

“Hey thanks by the way, for texting me about my mom.” Josie gives her a small smile and Cindy just nods as her pager goes off.

“Well, duty calls. I’ll catch you next time Josie.” Nurse Cindy waves goodbye before heading towards another patient. 

Josie then turns her attention to a sleeping Penelope. As Josie steps closer she can hear the soft snores Penelope makes. She thinks they're adorable, especially coming from one of the most dangerous businesswomen in Chicago. Josie softly shakes Penelope’s shoulder until the girl stirred from her sleep. 

“I thought I told you to go home?” Josie states as Penelope sits up more in the chair.

“Good morning to you too Jojo.” Josie makes a face at the nickname but she doesn't entirely hate it. “I thought you could use a ride back to your place.” Penelope smiles sweetly at Josie and she’ll admit it, it made her heart stutter a bit. Her smile and comment being the cause of it.

“Okay dork, let’s get going I’m pretty sure it’s past both our bedtimes.” Penelope nods in agreement as they both walk back to the car.

“Address?” Penelope asks, whipping out her GPS from her phone.

“52 E Pacific Ave,” Josie replies as Penelope punches it into her phone.

It’s quiet as Penelope drives Josie back home. She wonders if she should ask Josie if she wants to talk about it considering it couldn’t be anything good from her sniffling nose and red puffy eyes. Knowing Josie, she probably wouldn’t tell Penelope anything anyway.

“Thanks for the rides Penelope,” Josie says, giving her a grateful smile as they pull up to her apartment building. 

“Yeah, it's no problem. Wait, this is your apartment?” Josie nods waiting for her to continue. “No offense, but this is a dump. It doesn’t look safe at all.” 

“Thank you for insulting my home, I’ll keep in mind to never invite you over again,” Josie replies sarcastically, reaching for the handle.

“Wait, hold on, my bad. It’s just you should be making a lot of money from the casino gig, I just didn’t expect you to live in this kind of place.” Penelope winces realizing how conceited that sounded. “I’m just trying to say that it looks a tad bit unsafe for a girl like you to be living here alone.” She rushes out hoping to not offend Josie even more.

“Relax Penelope, I get what you’re saying. I thought the same thing when I first moved in here. It’s not too bad. My door just got new locks so I’m safe for now.” Josie jokes easing Penelope’s embarrassment. 

Penelope can’t help but want to ask Josie about the hospital. She knows it's not her place but maybe she could give Josie an option just in case she needs someone to talk to.

“Can I see your phone for a second?” Penelope holds her hand out hoping Josie gives it to her.

“Why, what are you going to do?” Josie asks skeptically, staring at Penelope’s open hand.

“Just trust me, I promise not to do anything bad.” When Josie still doesn't look convinced Penelope sighs and rolls her eyes. “You can even watch what I’m doing.” 

Josie waits another second before placing her phone in Penelope’s palm. 

Penelope takes her phone and searches for her contacts. “What are you doing.” Josie looks over Penelope’s shoulder to get a good look at her phone, watching Penelope add in a new contact into her phone.

“If you ever need to talk to someone, you can always call or text me.” Penelope hands Josie her phone back. “I’ll be more than happy to listen.” 

Josie doesn't know what to say, she’s speechless. She would have never thought that THE Penelope Park, would let Josie confide in her. Josie honestly needs this. She’s been bottling up all her emotions that they’re bound to spill out soon. It’s not like she has anyone to talk to about them. She doesn’t have many friends, she’s been too consumed with her mom, school, and work that a social life wasn’t really the main focus. The smile that Penelope is giving her tells her that she actually means it. She’d actually be there for Josie.

“Thanks, maybe one day I’ll take you up on the offer.” She puts her phone back into her coat pocket and exits the car.

“Hey,” Penelope leans over her center console to catch Josie’s eyes, “I’m serious Jojo, anytime any day, if you need to talk, I’ll be there for you.” Josie nods and closes the door shut, catching Penelope’s shy smile.

Josie gives her a small wave before walking to her apartment. Penelope watches Josie enter the complex before driving off just wanting to make sure Josie got in safely. She was really hoping that Josie contacts her.

///

It’s been two weeks since that night and Josie has made no move to contact Penelope. She just stares at her number. Josie knows she needs someone to talk to, her mom is getting worse and worse every day. She can feel herself about to explode almost every day. She tries to mask her pain while visiting her mom, but she knows she is not doing a very good job at it from the sad smiles she gets in return.

The closest Josie has gotten to contacting Penelope was pulling her contact card up and hovering her thumb over the call button. And that’s exactly what Josie is doing right now. On her couch just getting back from another visit with her mom just staring at the contact card. How is Josie supposed to tell a stranger about her feelings? Granted yes, on that night, Penelope was nothing but caring for her, but she still doesn’t feel like she actually meant it.

Josie shuts her phone off saying to herself how she’ll call for sure tomorrow. 

“Has she still not contacted you?” Hope asks before stuffing her face with whatever she brought for lunch. That snaps Penelope right out of her daze and gives Hope an annoyed look. “Oh and I’m going to have to cancel movie night. I’ve got an out of town matter to do.” 

“I thought I told you that I didn’t want to talk about this anymore. And you’re cancelling again? You cancelled last time too!” Hope shrugs and Penelope just sighs, shoving her food around on her plate. “At least tell me who it is that you’re sneaking around with? You’re not really making it subtle.” 

“I am not seeing anyone Penelope! I don’t know why you had that bizarre assumption that I am.” Hope glares at her as Penelope returns it with a toothy smile, because she knows she’s right, Hope is definitely seeing someone. 

“Hope, you have been my best friend since high school. I know you don’t blush at my text messages.” Bingo, Hope’s face floods with red while avoiding Penelope’s gaze. “And on Find My Friends, you are spending quite a lot of time at a place on the west side.”

“Are you stalking me?”

“What, of course not. I was investigating. I’m pretty confident that I have all the evidence to prove me right.” Penelope smirks as Hope is glaring. 

Penelope is glad that Hope is seeing someone. Hope always had a hard time with dating. She has high standards if we’re being honest here. She could never find someone who fit perfectly with who she is and how her life is. Penelope has had her suspicions for about three months. It all started with Hope’s phone blowing up at our monthly movie nights. Hope was constantly checking her phone every five minutes. She was glued to her phone all night. She also constantly smiled whenever she opened the messages. 

Then Hope was always busy on the weekends. She was constantly blowing Penelope off, so Penelope got curious about Hope's action and tracked her phone. It may have been an invasion of privacy, but Penelope just wanted to make sure Hope was safe. Once Penelope connected the dots, she kept quiet. That is until about two weeks ago where she broke the dam and spilled her knowledge to Hope in her office. Plus Penelope was dying to confront Hope about it. She never sees anyone for over a month. So this one must be special. 

“Whatever Penelope, you still didn’t answer my question.” Penelope decides to drop the conversation in hand. She knows Hope will tell her more when she’s more comfortable. 

“No, I haven’t heard from her in two weeks.” Penelope shrugs, not knowing what else to say. She put herself out there and now the ball is in Josie’s hands. 

“Maybe she’ll surprise you.” Hope says knowing Penelope is losing hope on this girl. Penelope is a bit disappointed that she hasn’t heard from Josie yet. She also has to remember that Josie never really wanted to interact with Penelope in the first place.

“Maybe.” Penelope gets her stuff together remembering that she had to meet Jed over 15 minutes ago. “I have to dash, I forgot Jed wanted to meet up.” She gives Hope a small wave as she walks out of the restaurant. 

Penelope walks into the casino and makes a beeline towards Jed’s office. She has no idea why Jed wanted to talk, he kept it very vague through the phone. She walks in and he’s on a phone call. She goes ahead and seats herself on the chair in front of his desk. 

“I actually have to go right now, but let me call you back in an hour. Yup, thanks.” She hears Jed hurry out, trying to end the conversation. He hangs up and turns his attention to Penelope. “Penny, a little birdy told me that you’ve been hanging out with Josie Saltzman.” He teases as Penelope rolls her eyes.

“This is why you wanted to meet with me, you couldn’t shoot me a text again?” 

“No this isn’t the only thing I wanted to talk to you about. But it is one of the things that I wanted to talk about.” 

“Can we not do this, I already have Hope bugging me about it.” Jed gets out from behind his desk and takes a seat on the chair left of Penelope.

“Look, I know you told me that you aren’t just trying to get into her pants, but what _are_ you trying to do. Josie has been through a lot, so if you are only after her for sex, this is the last time I tell you to back off.” Jed was serious, he never gets serious with Penelope. Penelope and him are always joking around and teasing each other but not today. So Penelope became serious as well.

“Jed, I can promise you that it’s not for the sex. Look I can’t tell you exactly what the endgame is with Josie, but I do know that I can see myself caring deeply for this girl.” 

“Awe does Penny have a crush on one of my employees?” There’s Jed’s teasing nature.

“No, I don’t do feelings. Feelings are complicated and my life is complicated enough, I don’t need a relationship on top of it.” 

“I don’t know, maybe a relationship would be a way to balance the complicated. Maybe it can relive some of the stress that we feel.” Jed looks lost in his thoughts for a moment. Has he been lonely? “Or maybe not, maybe it’s all bullshit and love is a lie.”

“Well that was a lot.” Penelope says as her eyes are wide from the emotion Jed has expressed. 

“Sorry I just think that I’ve been lonely. I mean all I do is work, I don’t really get out much.” He says quietly. 

“Yeah, same goes for me. Hey,” Penelope reaches out and taps Jed on his shoulder to get him to look at her. “You are my cousin, you are my family. Next time you feel lonely, give me a call and we can hang out and do whatever you want.” Jed nods and Penelope feels better knowing Jed can come to her when he needs it. 

“You should pursue Josie if you really like her.” Jed says breaking the silence that fell over them. “I think you two could balance each other out. You both work your asses off, so that’s one thing you’ll have in common.” Hmm, Penelope can’t believe she basically got her cousin’s blessing for dating his employee. 

“Yeah maybe, but as for now I’m not looking for a relationship. Maybe Josie and I could be friends.” Jed nods knowing that this conversation is over. “So what was the other thing you wanted to talk about?” 

“Right! Well the Park Enterprise hasn’t had one of their famous galas in awhile.” Penelope nods along, “I was thinking that in the next few months you could throw one and The Labyrinth Casino could host it.” 

“Why do you want to host a gala?” 

“Because, my numbers have been going down in the past six months. Not by much but just enough to make me worried that if nothing drastic happens it might get bad, you know what I’m saying?” Jed is low on numbers huh? Must be from all the construction going on around his building, Penelope thinks.

“Okay sounds good. Our partners have been bugging me to throw an event so this is kind of perfect timing. What day are you thinking, I need to know so that I can get everything prepared.” Penelope whips her phone out to start setting reminders for this gala.

“Wait just like that? I don’t have to try and convince you?” Jed asks with a very confused look on his face.

“Jed, your business needs attraction. I am more than happy to help you with this. Plus like I said earlier, the people have been dying for a social event.” She simply states.

“Okay, how about July 13th. It’s a Saturday night and gives us two months to plan this.” 

“Perfect, I’ll get the word out.” Penelope and Jed work in silence, Penelope tapping away on her phone and Jed making more phone calls. He keeps shooting weird looks at Penelope and it’s kind of bugging her.

“Why do you keep looking at me? It's creepy.” Penelope calls out.

“Sorry it’s just,” He sighs, turning to look more direct at Penelope. “Are you busy today?”

“I just have work until three. Why are you wondering?” 

“Well today I had to send your little Josie home because she looked terrible. She’s sleepless, she has bags under her eyes, like dark bags.” Penelope shot Jed a look to move along with the story. “She’s sad Penelope, and I know for a fact that she has no friends. She needs someone with her right now.”

“What makes you think she wants me there? All she’s ever shown is disgust towards me.” 

“Yeah, Josie is a bit guarded at first, but I know that you can be the person she needs during her hard time. Penelope you’re not what the media claims you to be and you know it. I don’t know why you let their words get to you. You deserve to be happy too”

“It is true though, I’m a heartless womanizer who destroys lives.” She says confidently playing into the role she’s played far too much.

“Everyone who is close to you knows you’re not. You are no womanizer, you can’t get girls for the life of you.” Penelope makes an offended face as he continues on, “You just have to show her that you actually care.”

“I tried! I waited at the hospital for her. How much more can I show that I care!” 

“Go buy some Mini M&M’s and Hot Cheetos and find out for yourself.” Penelope can’t believe him. He’s supposed to be the one to _not_ push her to a girl. They’re supposed to be bachelors with each other. 

“Wait why Mini M&M’s and Hot Cheetos? They don't even sound good together.” 

“Well they’re Josie’s favorite. It’s the only thing she asks for when we do our work secret santa.” Jed replies while tapping on his phone.

“Well regardless I’m not going. She’s going to think I’m obsessed with her or something.” Penelope jeers rolling her eyes at the most ridiculous suggestion Jed has ever given. And he suggests a lot of stupid stuff. 

Josie has been sitting on her couch for the whole day, just rewatching The Great British Bake Off. It’s already 6 PM, she has been doing nothing for the past five hours. Netflix gives her another “Are you still watching?” notice. Josie grumbles and reaches for the remote to press yes. She gets into five minutes into the next episode when she hears a knock on her door. Who the hell is at the door? Well it might be the neighbors, she thinks. 

Josie peels herself off from the couch to open the door. She opens the door and is shocked at the person on the other side of the door.

“Hey Jojo, sorry to just pop up out of nowhere but Hope dipped out on movie night and thought that maybe you wanted some company tonight.” Penelope raises a DVD of Mean Girls while wiggling her eyebrows up and down in a playful manner. 

Josie gives her a shy smile and opens the door wider allowing Penelope to walk through the door. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> movie night

Penelope walks straight to the couch already making herself comfortable. 

“Do you want something to drink?” Josie offers, making her way to the fridge. 

“Just water will be good, thanks!” 

Penelope takes the time to take in her environment. Josie’s studio apartment is nice and tidy. Her bed is even made, who makes a bed? She has various plants sitting on the window sill. She also has a picture frame of herself and her mother, but no other pictures. No pictures of friends or other family. 

“Here you go.” Josie places a cup of water on the coffee table.

“Thanks.” Josie goes and puts the movie in while Penelope puts all the snacks on the coffee table. 

After Penelope left Jed’s casino, she really had no intentions coming to see Josie. She planned on working some more since she had no plans and she had a gala to plan. She just got done with sending an email to all her business partners about the gala when she got sick of working and let Jed’s words consume her mind.  _ “You deserve to be happy too.” _ And damn right she deserves to be happy, and seeing Josie would honestly distract her from all the stress she’s feeling right now. 

“So, how did you find out which door was mine?” Josie asks as the previews start showing. 

“I just knocked on every one until it was you on the other side.” Josie whips her head towards Penelope believing that she actually did. That is until she saw Penelope’s teasing smile and smacks her srm.

“I was going to say, that’s a lot of doors considering that I’m on the second floor.” Josie kicks her feet on the coffee table getting comfortable. She scans over the snack options and smiles brightly at the choices.

“Holy shit, these are my absolute favorite!” She squeals as she reaches for the family size Mini M&M’s and the Hot Cheetos. “I haven't had these since Christmas.” She tears the M&M’s open, taking a handful and shoving them into her mouth.

Penelope just watches as Josie acts like a kid in a candy store. She thinks it’s adorable how a bag of chips and candy can make Josie so bubbly. 

“Yeah, well I guess your boss pays attention to your likings.” Josie continues stuffing cheetos into her mouth, saying something along the lines to thank Jed later.

Once the movie starts rolling Josie slows down on the snacks and settles more into the couch. Penelope does the same leaning on the arm rest trying to give Josie as much room as possible. 

Josie knows she should be concerned on why Penelope decided to stop by her place to watch Mean Girls. Like she has to have people better to spend time with besides Josie. She knows that Penelope got her address from Jed, but why?

Towards the middle of the movie Penelope is still giving Josie space as Josie on the other hand has her legs tucked under her and a blanket draped around her. They haven’t said much to each other. There is an occasional giggle from Josie whenever something funny happens. Penelope keeps stealing glances at Josie during the movie finding her absolutely gorgeous. She likes the way Josie’s eyebrows scrunch everytime she doesn’t get the joke. 

After some more time passes, Penelope can see Josie wanting to stretch her legs from the way she keeps repositioning them. 

“You can rest your feet in my lap if you want.” Penelope offers blindly not thinking of the consequences. Josie accepts the offer sheepishly placing her legs on top of Penelope’s lap.

Penelope now regrets the decision once she sees Josie's long toned legs right in front of her face. She also doesn’t know what to do with her hands. Does she place them on her legs or keep them awkwardly to her sides. Penelope slowly places her hands onto Josie’s legs, softly caressing her skin. At first Josie flinches away from the touch not expecting it out first, but relaxes after a bit. 

“Penelope,” Josie calls out while Penelope concentrates on the movie, not at  _ all  _ bothered by Josie's legs. 

“Yeah?” Penelope turns her head to face Josie as she sees her chewing her bottom lip. A tell Penelope picked up as Josie being nervous.

“Can you, um, massage my feet for me please? It’s just that I walk in heels everyday and my feet kill me 24/7.” If it were anyone else, Penelope would not hesitate to say hell no. But how could anyone say no to Josie with that adorable pouty face. That pout can make even the strongest men cave in. 

“Uhh yeah sure.” Penelope grabs one of Josie’s feet and presses her thumbs into Josie’s tender parts. “Let me know if I press too hard, okay.” Josie hums in delight as Penelope continues to knead her foot. Penelope would never be caught dead massaging someone’s foot. However, Josie looks like she could use this and Jed did say that Josie has a lot on her plate right now.

By the time Penelope finishes with the second foot and the movie is rolling the credits, she looks over and notices Josie fell asleep. She gets up from the couch, gently places Josie’s feet onto the couch. She turns the tv off and wonders if she should get Josie on to her bed or not. It sure will feel better on her neck. 

“Josie,” She whispers. Josie mumbles something incoherently, causing a small smile to spread on Penlope’s face. “Do you want me to move you to your bed?” Josie nods slowly, still consumed with sleep.

Penelope lifts Josie up from the couch bridal style. Her breath hitches as Josie immediately cuddles up to her chest. She tucks Josie in under her blankets and watches Josie spread out like a starfish. She then makes her way out of the apartment as quietly as possible. 

Once Penelope drives back to her apartment suite she strips off her clothes and throws on a pair of shorts and a big t-shirt. She gets to bed and thinks about how much she enjoyed tonight. Yeah sure they didn’t talk much but, Josie’s company was enough to ease Penelope’s mind. She has to remember to shoot Jed a text tomorrow thanking him for pushing her to see Josie. Maybe after today Josie would finally text her. 

* * *

“You want to tell me how your hot date was?” Penelope teases as she storms into Hope’s office. Making herself comfortable by plopping onto her couch.

“It wasn’t a date. It was an out of town matter that I had to deal with.” Hope huffs, standing from her desk chair and following Penelope’s actions. 

“Whatever you say Hopeless.” Penelope chuckles as Hope smacks her arm and rests her head on Penelope’s shoulder.

“I thought I told you to never call me that again,  _ Penny. _ ” 

“Well I can’t help it when you walk around with literal heart eyes, you  _ hopeless  _ romantic.” Hope groans at the nickname. Penelope made the nickname up when Hope was dating. Hope would come home every night after a date and gush to Penelope how perfect the date was. But then, no one ever stuck around. Penelope believes that no one stuck around because they can’t handle the power Hope holds.

“What did you do last night since movie night was cancelled?” Hope changes the subject letting Penelope to not push her to the topic.

“You know, I’m debating on calling movie night off indefinitely with the way you bail on me everytime.” Penelope sighs. Hope wraps her arms around Penelope’s waist and cuddles up to her side.

“I’m sorry, please don’t call it off. Let’s do one this Saturday, I’ll even host it so I  _ have _ to be there.” Penelope huffs out an agreement, not at all believing Hope. “So you never answered my question. How did you spend your night?” Penelope can’t decide if she should tell Hope about her night or lie. 

“Uhh… I had movie night with Josie.” Penelpe could never lie to Hope, even if she did Hope would know she was lying. Hope jumps off from the couch and looks at her best friend in surprise.

“No way! She finally texted you, what movie did you watch, did you guys kiss, wait did you hookup?” Hope smirks.

“What! No! Hope we’re barely friends!” Hope looks at her with a knowing smile.

“Oh come on, we all know that you want to be more than friends.”

“No, friends are fine. I don’t do anything above friends.” As Hope goes on about how wrong Penelope is, she gets a text message. Penelope waits a bit to see if Hope will stop anytime soon, but she doesn’t. 

**Unknown: Hey Penelope, it’s Josie. I was wondering if we could meet up for coffee at the Hemmington’s Diner?**

Penelope smiles at the text. Finally she texted. That’s a step into the right direction.

**Penelope: Yeah, what time are you thinking?**

“Who are you smiling at?” Hope interrupts Penelope’s thoughts. “Come on you can’t ignore me, you never smile. It’s Josie isn’t it?”

**Jojo: Can you meet in ten minutes?**

**Penelope: meet you there**

Penelope looks up from her phone and sees Hope waiting for an explanation. 

“I have to go, I’ll see you Saturday.” She stands from the couch and walks out of her office, sending a text to her secretary to let everyone know she’ll be in later than expected. 

Josie was already at the diner when she texted Penelope. She was here trying to study for a test she had tomorrow, but her mind kept wandering to last night. How for the first time in a while, she felt relaxed. She also can’t believe she asked Penelope for a foot massage and she actually gave her a foot massage! 

The bell chimes on top of the door and Josie looks to see who it is. She was instantly mesmerised, Penelope in a suit, it’s a sight she never thought she’d need. Josie continues to stare as Penelope scans the diner looking for her. Penelope gives her a smile once their eyes connect. Josie blushes slightly at being caught staring. She moves her homework and laptop back into her backpack to make room for Penelope. 

“Hi.” Penelope says as they continue to stare at each other.

“Hey.” Josie replies softly. 

Their stare-off was broken when the waiter came by to ask Penelope if she wanted anything. 

“Uh, can I get a Oreo milkshake please.” The waiter nods and leaves to the kitchen.

“Good choice, their milkshakes are my favorite here.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Penelope then winks and puts Josie into cardiac arrest. Not really, but it did do something to her heart.

“Anyway, I texted you to come here so I could say thank you for last night, I had a lot of fun.” 

“Yeah it’s no problem, but a text could have done the job.” Penelope teases.

“Yeah, I know but I also wanted to talk to you about something else.” That gets Penelope’s full attention. “You said that I could talk to you whenever I needed to, correct?” Penelope nods not following along. “Well, last night made me realize how wrong I was about you.” Josie groans and covers her face in frustration.

“I don’t really know what I’m saying right now. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I enjoyed your company and would like to do it again.” Penelope looks at her curiously. “I’m embarrassing myself aren’t I?”

“You’re not embarrassing yourself at all. I think it’s quite adorable that you’ve had a change in heart.” Josie manages to keep a calm demeanor at the compliment.

“Jed tells me that you don’t have much friends outside of work. He says you like to keep to yourself.” This is Penelope’s attempt at trying to get Josie to open up a bit.

“Yeah, I don’t really have time for friends. I just have so much on my plate right now like, I have school to do, I have a job that I work at constantly because if I don’t I’ll be behind on bills” Josie says shyly.

“Jed also mentioned to me that he’s been sending you home from work. He said he’s worried about you.” Penelope can tell that Josie isn’t taking care of herself. She can see it in Josie’s bags under her eyes, how she looks like she hasn’t eaten in days, her sluggish movements. “And honestly I’m concerned as well. Josie, you aren’t taking care of yourself.” 

“Do you and Jed just have meetings to talk about me?” Josie jokes but Penelope doesn’t laugh. “You don’t have to worry, I’m doing fine.” Penelope doesn’t believe her. She also is skeptical on how Josie is going to fall behind in paying bills if she has no car and a cheap studio apartment.

“Wait, how are you going to fall behind in bills if you go home with at least $2,000 cash in tips every night and an hourly wage. Your apartment can’t be that expensive. I know you have school too, but you shouldn’t be drowning in debt if you miss one night.”

“I have other things to pay for other than school and my apartment. It’s just none of your business right now.” Josie doesn’t want to tell Penelope about her mom in the hospital just in case Penelope gets the wrong idea. She doesn’t want Penelope to think Josie is only talking to her for her money. 

Penelope drops the topic and consintues sipping on her milkshake, letting the silence surround them. Josie was right, these milkshakes are the best.

“Thanks for listening to me rant about my stupid life problem. I’m sure you have more interesting stuff to do.” Josie ducks her head in embarrassment. Penelope reaches out and grabs ahold of Josie’s hand in order to get Josie to look up.

“You don’t need to thank me, I told you before that if you want to talk then I’ll be here to listen. It’s what friends are for.” Right friends, Josie reminds herself.

“But why.” Penelope scrunches her eyebrows in confusion, “why do you care about me. You’re Penelope Park, you’re basically famous. What are you doing with some girl?”

Penelope has no idea why she cares for Josie. There’s just something about her that makes Penelope want to get to know every bit of Josie Saltzman. 

“I don’t know. There’s just something about you that pulls me in and if I’m being honest, I don’t want to push away.” Penelope pauses, gazing into Josie’s eyes, “maybe it’s your never ending pool of chocolate eyes.” Penelope smirks and Josie floods with red, while thinking if friends talk to other friends like that.

“Well now that I know it’s not to humiliate me, we should do a movie night again. This time I pick the movie, though.” Penelope chuckles at Josie’s request.

“First of all it better not be some Nicholas Sparks movie. Secondly, I would never do anything bad to you.” She says sincerely. “So, you free this Saturday?” Penelope was now pleading that Hope cancels again. If not, she’ll just cancel on Hope.

* * *

Saturday rolls around and Hope did indeed cancel on Penelope, go figure. Penelope can’t really blame her though, her father was holding a mandatory family dinner. 

Penelope and Josie had a movie night with Penelope supplying their favorite snacks and Josie hosting and picking the movie. The movie she ended up picking was Pitch Perfect. Penelope had never seen it before and she loved every second of it. She was so engrossed in the movie that she didn’t realize that Josie passed out on her shoulder during the movie. 

Penelope smiles adoringly at Josie. She could stay like this forever, but then she realized that that would be creepy and carried Josie over to her bed. Josie cuddles right up to one of her pillows making Penelope’s heart flutter a bit. She has the urge to kiss Josie on the forehead but decided against it, it would again be creepy.

So instead she wrote Josie a note saying she enjoyed the movie and that she can’t wait for the next movie night. 

* * *

Three and a half weeks pass by and Penelope and Josie have been texting nonstop. Saturdays have become their weekly movie nights. Even after Josie has a long shift and it's one in the morning. Though Josie falls asleep during every movie, she insists on having it.

**Jojo: So I was thinking Harry Potter for Saturday**

**Penelope: No, absolutely not. I refuse to watch that nerd movie**

**Jojo: I will get you to watch those movies, just you wait**

**Penelope: I will go to the grave not watching those movies and be proud of it**

“What are you giggling about over there?” Jo asks. Josie is visiting her mom before heading off to work. 

“I’m trying to convince my friend to watch the Harry Potter movies with me and she refuses.” Jo smiles seeing her daughter laughing. Even if it’s over Harry Potter.

“You sure have been texting this girl a lot. Am I ever going to meet her.” Josie hasn’t told Penelope about her mom yet. It just never comes up.

“Um, I don't know. She’s a pretty busy person but I’ll ask her.” 

“Well, I would really like to see the person who is putting a smile on my daughter’s face. A genuine smile too, not your forced ones.” Of course her mom can see right through it. “Can I atleast get the name of this mystery friend?” Josie hesitates, she knows her mom is going to recognize it.

“Penelope Park.” 

“Like THE Penelope Park, the daughter of The Park Enterprise?” Josie nods as her mother gushes on about her new friend. “Wow, how’d you meet her?”

“At work.” Josie simply states trying not to get into big details.

“How long have you two been talking to each other?” Jo asks curiously.

“I don't know, a little over a month?” 

“Well I’m glad you being around her makes you happy. I haven't seen you smile like that in months.” Jo teases causing Josie to roll her eyes.

“It has not been months more like- wait mom, are you okay?” Josie asks as Jo drops her water bottle spilling the water, getting her bankets wet, one side of her face is also drooping. “Help! Someone help, there’s something wrong with my mom!” Josie shouts as she tries to wake her mom up. 

Nurse Cindy comes rushing in with other nurses to check her stats. 

“Someone page Dr. Kallis!.” Nurse Cindy says, getting into action and checking Jo’s stats.

“What’s wrong, will she be okay?” Josie can feel her panic rise with every second that passes.

“Someone get her out of here! And have you guys paged Dr. Kallis yet?” Nurse Cindy shouts as Josie gets escorted out of the room. 

“She’s on her way!” She hears another nurse yell before she makes her way into the waiting room.

“Hi sweety. My name is Renee. I need you to take deep breaths for me, alright?” The nurse tries to calm her down, but Josie is still full on panicking, she can’t lose her mom. “Do you have someone you want to call? Maybe having someone by your side will make this go easier.” Josie nods and calls the one person she knows will show up.

“Hi,” Josie croaks out trying to steady her breathing.

“Hey, what's wrong?” The other end asks in concern.

“Can you pick me up from Fairbanks?” Josie weeps.

“Yeah I’ll be there in a bit. Just hold still okay.” Josie can hear doors closing and keys jingling from the other end. She hangs up and waits for them to arrive.

Ten minutes pass and Penelope rushes to Josie’s side. Josie breaks down in Penelope’s arms, she muffles her sobs in Penelope’s neck as Penelope rubs circles on her back. Josie doesn't know how much time has passed with them just embracing but she wishes for it to never end. All Josie knows is that she feels safe in Penelope’s arms.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie opens up more and Penelope rehashes her childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got excited and couldn't wait to post this chapter. This is my favorite chapter so far so I hope you guys enjoy reading it!

Penelope eventually convinces Josie to go home with her. So here they are, laying on Josie’s couch, as Penelope holds Josie to her chest as she continues to cry. Penelope’s shirt is soaked but she doesn’t mind. Penelope has no idea what happened to Josie, but she knows that Josie will tell her once she’s calmed down.

She hears Josie’s breathing start to slow down to a steady pace. She’s still sniffling, but no more tears are falling. Still Penelope just holds her and listens to the silence.

“My mom has cancer.” Josie blurts out, “stage three lung cancer to be exact. She’s been fighting it for a few years now and last month she said she can feel herself getting weak. She’s convinced that any moment will be her last and after today with her stroke, I’m starting to believe it too.” Josie begins to cry again, “I’ve been trying to pay for her medical bills, but I can’t keep up. It’s gotten to the point where I can’t buy myself food. I try to pick up more shifts at the casino, but my energy is getting the best of me. And I just don't know what to do! I can’t lose her! She’s all I have.” Josie sobs.

Penelope tightens her grip around Josie’s torso dropping a kiss on the top of her head. Josie also tightens her grip on Penelope, she’s holding on to her for dear life.

“It’s okay. I’m going to be right by your side through this all, okay.” Penelope tells her. Josie lifts her tearful eyes to Penelope’s green ones. “You have me now okay, I'm not going to leave your side.” She tells Josie so sincerely, causing Josie to sob harder. Penelope rubs Josie’s back and whispers her words of reassurance until Josie passes out in exhaustion. 

* * *

Penelope was sleeping peacefully on a couch that wasn't hers when all of a sudden her phone started ringing. She startles awake looking for the source of the noise. She carefully reaches for her phone, not wanting to wake Josie. 

“Hello?” Penelope answers quietly.

“Penelope have you seen Josie. I know that you two have been hanging out and Josie never showed up for her shift and she's not answering my calls.” Jed rambles off. 

“Yeah, Josie called me after something happened with her mom. She was a wreck so give her a break.” Penelope whispers. 

“I won’t give her a hard time. I’m glad that you are there for her. I’ll let you go, bye.” Jed rushes out and hangs up before giving Penelope a chance to say anything.

Penelope reaches to put the phone back onto the coffee table. She feels Josie tighten her grip around Penelope and snuggle her face deeper into Penelope’s neck. Josie mumbles something incoherent and Penelope chuckles at Josie’s sleepy state. 

“What was that?” Penelope asks softly. 

“Who called?” She asks grumpily. 

“Jed, he was wondering where you were.” At the mention of her boss's name, Josie jerks her head up and panic is in her eyes.

“Oh fuck, I missed work!” Josie exclaims moving to try and find her phone. “I have to apologize to Jed.”

“Jed said it was fine, he was just worried about you.” Penelope sits up and tries to stretch her limbs, missing the warmth of Josie, but she’ll never admit it to anyone.

Once Josie is done texting Jed, she looks over at Penelope. She sees her tearstained button up shirt which probably cost more than Josie’s apartment, and instantly feels bad for potentially ruining it. 

“Sorry for your shirt.” Josie breaks the silence. “I got tear stains all over it, and probably snot.” Penelope laughs at Josie’s concerns over a dumb shirt. 

“I don't really mind, I like my shirt soggy.” Penelope teases sending a wink in Josie’s direction. Josie tries to hide her smile as she sinks back into the couch. Penelope let’s some time pass trying to find the right words for the question that has been bothering her. “Josie.” She calls out.

“Hmm?” 

“Can you really not buy food for yourself?” Josie hesitates and drops her phone. She’s too embarrassed to say anything so she keeps quiet. “Why didn't you ask me for help? You know I’m willing to help you.” 

“Because I can do it myself!” Josie says harshly, “I’m not a charity.” She grumbles. 

Penelope scoots over and gently grabs Josie’s chin, guiding Josie’s eyes to her’s.

“Let me help you. You and I both know that you can’t do this all on your own. You’re taking care of your mom and making sure Jed is happy before you even think about yourself. You’re taking care of everyone else, but who's here to take care of you?” Josie sighs deeply and stares longingly in Penelope’s emerald eyes. . “Let me take care of you, Jojo” Penelope softly says.

“Okay.” Josie softly says, trying to remind herself that Penelope is just being a good friend and that the butterflies in her stomach mean nothing.

“Great, now go make a list of the necessities and whatever else you want. We’re going shopping in an hour.” Penelope declares. Josie gets up and follows Penelope’s instructions, starting with her fridge. 

* * *

“Damn, how much creamer do you need?” Penelope asks as Josie drops three different kinds of coffee creamer into the already overflowing cart. 

“What, it’s so I have options in the mornings!” Josie defends as she continues walking around the grocery store grabbing the items on her list. 

They walk past the aisle with the junk food, Josie stops in front of the Oreos and debates whether she needs them or not. She  _ wants _ them but she doesn't need them. 

“Just grab them, I know you want them. I told you that you could get whatever you want, so stop overthinking everything.” Penelope walks over and drops a package of double stuffed Oreos to the cart. 

“Okay so I got coffee and creamer, bread, junk food, milk.” Josie reads off her list, “I think that’s everything.” 

“Alright, let’s hurry up and get out of here so I can start cooking dinner for us.” Penelope pushes the cart, trying to find the shortest check out line.

“You don’t have to cook dinner. I can whip something up for myself if you want to head home. I know you missed work for me and have some catching up to do.” 

“I don't mind, I haven't been in the kitchen for a while and kind of miss cooking. Plus, I’m the boss, if I don’t want to work I don’t work.” Penelope finally pulls into a checkout lane and starts loading the groceries onto the conveyor belt. 

“Hi, did you find everything you were looking for?” The cashier asks, her eyes scanning Penelope up and down. She’s not even trying to hide the fact that she’s gawking at Penelope. Josie can feel her blood boil. She doesn't know why she feels the urge to rip the cashier’s eyes out. Sure, Penelope has been flirting with her a little bit, but that’s just her personality. Penelope doesn’t actually want Josie, they’re just friends. Right?

“Yes we did, thanks.” Penelope obviously saw the cashier check her out. She’s used to it, people are always staring at her. It’s either they think she’s hot or they are intimidated by all the power she holds. Penelope can also see Josie about to burst a blood vessel at how hard she’s glaring at the cashier. 

Once Penelope gets done putting the items on the belt, she shifts closer to Josie letting her hand rest on the small of her back. Hopefully this will stop Josie from throwing daggers towards our cashier. It seems to work because right as Penelope places her hand on Josie, her gaze immediately softens and shifts to Penelope’s, Josie gives her a shy smile, Penelope returns the smile with a smirk, getting lost in each other's eyes.

Penelope breaks their stare and clears her throat loudly, staring at their groceries getting scanned. As the last of the items get scanned, the cashier announces the total. Josie’s eyes bug out of her head. Penelope is unfazed by the total cost and just swipes her card. “Have a nice day.” Penelope nods at the cashier pushing the cart to the exit. Josie hastily follows behind her. Her mind is lost on the moment she just shared with Penelope. What the hell was that? 

The two drive back to Josie’s place in silence, both in their heads thinking about what happened at the store. Both of them are thinking about how they never want that moment to end. However, both are afraid to confront it. 

It’s still silent as they walk into Josie’s apartment. They work around each other while putting the groceries away. Once that task is done Josie walks over to her couch to watch a movie as Penelope gets busy in the kitchen. 

Penelope tries to distract her thought by focusing on dinner but fails miserably. She always knew deep down that she was attractive to Josie, but she can’t do a relationship. Even if Josie feels the same way, it will never work. Josie is selfless, everyone can see that. She however has many selfish tendencies. It comes with the power she holds. In the end of things, she knows that if they were to ever happen she would be the reason for their ending. She ruins everything she touches, just ask the media. 

Josie can’t decide on what to watch. All that pops up is stupid rom-coms. She doesn’t want to watch a rom-com with the way her emotions are all over the place right now. She needs to get out of her fantasyland, she knows Penelope would never like her back. She is basically the most powerful person in Chicago. At the age of 25, she has run the Park Enterprise better than anyone else before her did. She could have anyone she wanted, why would she go for Josie, a poor girl who can’t even afford to feed herself. How pathetic can she be?

Josie picks to watch Beauty and the Beast the live action. You can never go wrong with a Disney movie. She starts humming along to the song getting lost in the movie. Penelope gets done with dinner and looks over to Josie. She gazes at how cute she looks, wrapped in a blanket, humming along to the Disney movie like a child. No, stop. She tells herself. She can’t be thinking like that, Josie is just a friend and a friend only.

Penelope decides to be a good  _ friend _ and starts plating the food for Josie. She didn’t want to disturb the movie for Josie. 

She holds the plate in front of Josie’s face, trying to catch her attention.

“I thought I would just bring the dinner to you because you seem very into this movie. It’s just shrimp scampi.” Josie grabs the plate. Takes a good whiff of the food and instantly moans at how good it smells.

Penelope’s breath hitches at the sound. If her cooking could get her to moan like that she wonders how s-. Nope, let's stop that train of thought. That is no way to think of a friend.

“This is so good,” Josie says as she shovels the food into her mouth. Penelope watches in amusement while eating her own food at a much slower pace. “I haven't had a meal like this in so long.”

“Well I’ll be happy to cook for you more, you just have to let me know. I love cooking, so it’s a win-win situation.” 

Josie shuts the tv off in the middle of the movie earning a confused look from Penelope. She proceeds to shuffle around on the couch to face Penelope, her legs criss crossed over one another. 

“Whenever we hang out, I realized we never really talk about ourselves. Which is pretty strange since we hangout at least once a week now. We just talk about our days.” Josie shyly says, “What I’m trying to get at is, I want to get to know you. The real Penelope Park, not the Penelope Park from the tabloids.” Penelope doesn’t really want to talk about herself. She has walls built up to protect her from getting screwed over. But somehow this girl, with the cutest pouty face, manages to tear down those walls by just looking at her. 

“What do you want to know?” Penelope asks cautiously.

“I don’t know, tell me about your family, your best friend, how the hell you became in charge of a huge business at the age of 25.”

“Well, I have no siblings. It’s just my mom and I. My dad died when I was twenty and passed the business down to me.”

“Oh my, I’m so sorry about your dad. That must’ve been hard.” Josie says empathetically. But Penelope just waves her off.

“It’s alright, it was a while ago so it’s not too bad now.” Josie nods and waits for Penelope to continue on “When I was younger I had a nanny who I was really close to. Her name was Elenor, I called her Ellie because fetus me couldn’t pronounce Elenor.” Penelope smiles at the memories of Ellie flashing in her mind. “My parents were always busy with the business, so Ellie became a big parental figure to me. She used to always get me out of trouble in high school when I’d sneak out.”

“Big trouble maker in your teen years, huh?” Josie can just picture teenage Penelope, getting caught like a deer in headlights trying to sneak out of the house.

“Yeah, and it’s all thanks to my best friend Hope Mikaelson.”

“She’s the one I replaced for movie nights, right?”

“Correct. Hope and I have been friends since freshman year of high school. I had just moved here from Seattle. We met through our parents. They were having a barbeque, and right away Hope and I just clicked. We drove our parents crazy, we still drive them crazy.” Penelope glances up at Josie to see if she’s gotten bored of her talking. Josie just looks like she could listen to Penelope all the time. “Anyway, Hope’s and I’s friendship is one I hold near dear to my heart. She just gets me.” 

“She sounds like fun.” Josie comments.

“Yeah, more like she sounds like trouble. Which I would say, you don’t even want to know.” Josie giggles at that remark and Penelope feels a smile growing on her face as Josie’s laughter fills her ears. “What about you, do you have any siblings?” 

Josie’s laughter dies at the question. Should she tell Penelope all about her life? She already knows about her mom and she still stayed. 

“Yeah, I have an older sister, but I haven't seen her in like four years.” 

“How come?” Josie was hoping she wouldn’t ask why.

“When my mom and dad seperated, she went with my dad and I stayed with my mom. I try to reach out to her but she never responds so I’ve given up at this point.”

“Well, she’s missing out on a fantastic sister then.” Penelope gives her a small smile, “I‘m going to do the dishes and get out of your hair, you must be tired.” Penelope announces, hopping off the couch and collecting their plates. 

“You made dinner, you don't need to worry about the dishes. I can take care of them.” Josie follows Penelope to the sink to block her from her task. 

“How about we both do them, I’ll wash and rinse. You can dry and put them away, deal?” She can’t say no to that deal, plus she didn’t want Penelope to leave quite yet. 

“Deal.”

They get busy doing the dishes, Josie plays some music on her speaker as they work in harmony together. Josie gets pulled into the song and sings along to it. Penelope looks over to her and admires Josie’s singing voice. It’s beautiful and melodic and Penelope could listen to this girl sing forever.

“What?” Josie asks when she catches Penelope staring at her, becoming a little insecure about her singing. 

“Nothing, you just have a beautiful singing voice.” Josie blushes at the compliment. 

Penelope hands her another dish to dry and Josie notices all the soap suds coming from the sink. Without thinking, Josie grabs a handful of the suds and smacks it onto Penelop’s face. Penelope turns towards her with a soap face and an appalled expression.

“Oh your dead.” Penelope grabs a handful of suds as well and lunges at Josie. Josie squeals and runs away from Penelope. It’s only a studio apartment so there is not that much room to run. 

“I call a truce.” Josie shouts as she runs in front of the couch. They’re now circling the couch, Penelope is just waiting to catch Josie off guard.

“Nope, I do not accept the truce. You started this war.” Penelope inches her way to Josie 

“It was an accident!” Penelope gets closer with Josie oblivious to her movements.

“It was not, I saw you eye up the soap and then next thing I know, I got foam on my face!” Josie laughs at that and Penelope strikes. 

Penelope tackles Josie onto the couch and gets the foam all on her forehead and hair. Josie yelps as she falls down with Penelope on top of her. She’s laughing as Penelope gets her revenge. 

“Now we can call a truce.” Penelope huffs out. Holding herself above Josie with her arms on either side of Josie’s head. 

They stay put, both of them not wanting to make a move. Their bodies are flushed together. Penelope can feel the rise of every breath Josie takes and Josie is basking in Penelope’s vanilla scented perfume.

Penelope moves her eyes quickly to Josie’s lips back to her eyes. Penelope chuckles as she wipes some of the suds off Josie’s eyebrow. Soon they start gravitating towards each other. Not knowing who leaned in first. Their noses brush against each other, breaths mingling together. 

“I should probably get going, it’s getting late.” Penelope whispers, abruptly backing away realizing what was going to happen. She gets up from the couch and starts to collect her belongings. “I’ll text you later.” Penelope slips her shoes on, “have a nice night Jojo.” And then she’s out the door leaving Josie very confused.

What the hell just happened?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also comment down below if you found the Conan Gray reference in this chapter. I want to know if any of you listen to the king himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're both idiots, that's it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so if I'm being honest here, this chapter is not the best. I rewrote this chapter so many times and just got sick of looking at it. So I'm sorry if you're disappointed by it.

Penelope is pounding on the door. She’s pretty sure that she’s disturbed all of the neighbors. She can hear footsteps on the other side of the door but she keeps hitting the door until it whips open.

“What the fuck Penelope, if you knock any harder you’re going to punch a hole through it!” Penelope ignores Hope’s complaint and rushes into the house. 

Penelope walks into the living room and starts pacing back and forth, trying to make sense of what happened. Hope, on the other hand, plops down onto the couch and waits for her idiot best friend to explain why she barged into her house without a heads up. 

“I almost kissed Josie.”

“Almost, what happened?” Penelope runs her hand through her hair in frustration.

“I don’t know, I panicked!” Hope rolls her eyes at her pathetic best friend. “One second we’re chasing each other around the apartment and then I’m on top of her staring at her lips.” Penelope flops on the couch, head in Hope’s lap. 

“Why don’t you just tell her how you feel already?” Hope suggests, combing her fingers through Penelope’s hair.

“Are you crazy? What if she doesn’t feel the same way and it just ruins our friendship? I have worked way too hard on this friendship to just throw it away because of my stupid feelings.”

“But what if she likes you! You don’t know until you put yourself out there. You always take what you want, especially if they’re women. So what’s so different with Josie?” 

“Everything,” Penelope groans, “I actually care about this girl, Hope. I have never cared about anyone the way that I care for Josie.” 

“Sounds to me that you fancy Josie.” Hope smiles at her best friend. She’s excited for Penelope. Penelope never shows interest in anyone. She finds it fairly amusing to watch her well put together best friend become unhinged. 

“No Hope, we are just friends. Nothing more.”

“Oh please, I remember your face when you first laid eyes on her. It was practically love at first sight.” She rolls her eyes, Penelope could be so stubborn sometimes. Correction, all the time.

“Now that’s taking it too far.” Penelope sits up, no longer wanting Hope comfort. “I do not  _ love _ Josie. I just like her, a lot. She’s a great friend.”

“You don’t love her  _ yet _ .” Hope teases.

“I knew it was a bad idea to come to you. I should have gone to Jed.” Penelope gets up from Hope’s lap and lays on the opposite end of the couch, getting more comfortable.

“I’m just telling you the truth and you know it. And honestly all this pining around is exhausting to watch.” Penelope stays quiet to really absorb Hope’s words. Maybe she should just tell Josie how she feels. How all she wants to do is kiss her pouty lips, how she wants to lay in bed with Josie in her arms all day. The worst thing that could happen is Josie saying she doesn’t see Penelope that way. But if she does then it will make their friendship awkward. And now she’s back to square one, not knowing what to do. No, she’s going to tell Josie. Movie night, that’s when she’ll tell her.

Penelope is pulled out of her thoughts from something stabbing her in the back. Penelope reaches under her back and pulls out a red lacy bra. She holds it up with a questioning look examining it.

“Whose bra is this?” She asks Hope suspiciously, “And don’t you dare say it’s yours because your boobs won’t fit in this.” Hope turns to see what Penelope is talking about. Her eyes widen at what she’s holding. Shit shit shit, how could she be so careless, Hope thinks.

“Um, tha-thats my aunt Freya’s. She left it here last time she visited, she said it fell out of her bag.” Hope is a terrible liar. Always has been and always will be.

“Oh cut the shit, Hope. Just tell me who you’re seeing! Come on I’m your best friend, it’s part of the best friend code of conduct to tell me.” Hope thinks about it, she has been wanting to tell Penelope about her mystery person for a while now. 

“I can’t Penelope, she wants to keep it a secret. I have to respect her request.” 

“Wow someone is whipped already.” Penelope makes a whipping noise and gets a pillow to the face. She’ll admit, she deserved that.

* * *

Josie hasn’t been able to stop thinking about that moment with Penelope on her couch. It plays in her mind on repeat and she can’t get it to stop. It’s been a week and neither Penelope or Josie have been texting each other, too timid to approach the elephant in the room. 

“Alright team, today you might be wondering why I closed the casino for a bit,” Jed announces making Josie realize that she is at work and should concentrate. “The casino will open in a bit but only a limited number of guests are allowed in. I have a friend of mine celebrating his birthday here so a section of the casino will be private. I want you ladies rotating from the private area to the mass public. Besides that, it is just like a normal day.” 

“Who’s the friend that’s having his birthday here?” Alyssa asks. Of course, she wants to know, she just wants to kiss their ass for tips.

“My friend Milton Greasley. Alyssa and Josie, you’ve met him before, he was at my poker night.” Alyssa smiles at the response, knowing she had Milton wrapped around her finger already. 

“Alright if there are no more questions, let’s get to work.” Jed claps his hands and all the employees disperse. 

Jed had been hesitant on letting Josie work again after what had happened, but she assured him that she was fine and wanted to work. So here she is working her ass off, making sure to get as many tips as possible now that she is low on cash with all those days Jed made her take off. 

“Josie.” She whips her head at the voice who called her out.

“Alyssa, I really don’t want to know how you managed to score someone's number.”

“As much as I would love to rub it in your face that’s not why I’m here.” Josie pauses her task and gives Alyssa her attention. “Jed wants you at the birthday party section.” Alyssa then walks away and Josie makes her way towards the private section.

Now she knows why Jed wanted her in here, what a sneaky bastard. Of course Penelope would be here, she’s great friends with Milton Greasley.

“Josie, I thought that maybe you could hang out here for a bit. Take a well-deserved break, yeah?” Jed says as Josie approaches the poker table.

She recognizes a few people here from Jed’s private game. Hope Mikaelson, Kaleb, Milton, and Landon Kirby. There’s a blonde girl as well who Josie doesn’t know. 

“I appreciate the offer, but-” Josie is interrupted when Jed waves his hand at her.

“I insist, please take a seat, maybe you can learn a thing or two while you’re here.” Josie decides that she can’t really say no so she takes a seat at the only empty chair left. Next to the blonde girl.

“Hi, I’m Jade Westbrooke.” She says as Josie sits down.

“I’m Josie.” 

“Is Josie short for anything?” She asked curiously, giving Josie a small smile.

“It is, I was named after my mom Josette.” 

“Josette, that's cute. I like it.” Jade says as everyone at the table puts their game faces on. Jade leans close to Josie’s ear and whispers, “I find you very cute as well.” Josie’s face heats up at Jade being so blunt. 

Josie looks up and sees Penelope’s cold face, gripping onto her chips tightly. She’s probably in her poker mode. Josie should talk to her soon and fix whatever rut they’re in. 

Jed was right when he said that she’ll learn a few things while watching the game. She’s learned that Hope and Penelope love to compete with each other by betting higher than each other. That Landon really has no idea what is going on, and Jed and Kaleb love to bluff. Jade has been whispering some observation of her own to Josie. Saying that one day she expects Josie to run everyone at this table dry. She leans in close to Josie every time she suspects someone bluffing or she points out someone’s tells when trying to bluff. Josie enjoys Jade trying to teach her a game she’s seen many times but didn’t know how to play herself. 

“All in,” Penelope announces, shoving all her chips into the middle. Josie gives her a bewildered look, Penelope just bet about over a million dollars.

Penelope ignores Josie’s look. Let’s just say that she’s been bothered all night at how Jade keeps getting closer to Josie every second. She is practically on Josie’s lap. She just wants to go over there and rip her away from the seat and sit next to Josie instead. But that doesn’t sound like the best idea, so the alternative is to risk all her money to distract her from their flirting.

“Damn, Peez!” MG shouts as he folds. Now it’s just Hope, Jade, and her in the game.

“What’s it going to be Mikaelson, you betting it all,” Penelope smirks knowing that she got everyone right where she wants them. 

Penelope doesn’t know what the last card will be but that’s all part of the gamble. In her hands, she’s holding a king of spade and 5 of diamond. On the table lays a king of hearts and a 5 of hearts. She knows she could lose so much money but confidence is key to this game and going all in will hopefully scare all her opponents.

“You are one crazy son of a bitch, Park,” Hope says as she throws her cards in, officially folding from the game. Penelope smiles in victory.

“I call,” Jade announces ruining Penelope’s victory of out-bidding Hope. Penelope looks at Jade with an eyebrow raised not believing that Jade could possibly win. 

Jade moves all her chips into the middle as well. Penelope looks calm and collected on the outside but on the inside, she will admit that she’s a little nervous that she won’t come out on top. She doesn’t care about the money, she just cares about her ego being hurt.

The dealer moves to flip the card up but Jade stops him before he could even touch it.

“Wait could this beautiful lady flip it instead? I’m starting to think that she’s my lucky charm and I could use some luck right about now.” Jade sends Josie a wink and Penelope tries to suppress a gag. Lucky charm, how pathetic.

The dealer moves aside for Josie to take his places to flip the card. Now Penelope really wants to win to make Jade look like a fool. 

Penelope grips the table hard, making her knuckles turn white as Josie moves to flip the card. There beholds the king of clubs. Penelope can’t help the grin that spreads on her face. 

“Damn, I was hoping that was a three.” Jade says, “I got three of a kind.” She turns her cards over to reveal two threes in her hands. 

“Full house baby!” Penelope smacks her cards onto the table collecting her chips from the middle.

“Of course you won you lucky bastard,” Hope says.

“What can I say, it’s in the Park genes,” Penelope says nonchalantly.

“What explains Jed then?” Kaleb chimes in.

“He’s adopted.” Penelope jokes. Jed throws an ice cube in her direction. Everyone at the table chuckles at Penelope’s joke as Jed just flips them all off.

The game goes on and they all end the same. Penelope placed big bets and swept every one of their money. She also sends not so subtle glares towards Jade and Josie. It’s around one in the morning when they call it quits.

“Alright, as much as I love taking all of your money, I’m about to pass out right here right now,” Penelope announces, gathering all her chips.

“Ditto, I’m exhausted.” Landon chimes in as everyone else agrees and starts to leave. 

Josie gets up as well noticing how her shift was over about thirty minutes ago. She sees Penelope quickly get up and she wants to catch her before they both depart. Before she could grab Penelope’s attention someone else grabs her attention. A hand touches her shoulder and spins her around.

“Wait up.” Jade says, “I had a great time today talking to you. I was wondering if I could get your number and we could arrange a time for a date?” Jade gives her a toothy smile. Josie has to admit that Jade is cute and she’s been very nice to Josie all night.

“What makes you think I’ll go on a date with you?”

“I thought I’d just shoot my shot no matter the outcome. A beautiful girl like you shouldn’t be the one that got away.” Josie looks away smiling at the compliment.

“Okay, let me see your phone.” Jade hands her the phone. Josie punches her number into the phone and hands it back to her. “Can’t wait for the date.” Josie winks and makes her way to the backroom to gather her items.

Penelope saw the whole interaction take place and she honestly saw this coming. Of course someone would try and sweep Josie off her feet. 

“If you stare hard enough, maybe you can smite her.” Penelope tears her eyes off of Jade and turns to look at Hope.

“One can only wish.” 

“Just go over there and tell Jade that Josie is off-limits.” 

“Why should I, there is no reason to. Josie is single and free to go on a date with anyone she wants to.” Penelope dumps her chips in front of the cashier to cash out. “Plus my mom will kill me if she found out that I’m causing more trouble with the Westbrooke’s.”

“Oh please, you have been shooting daggers at them all night. When are you finally going to tell her you like her?” Hope asks cashing in her chips as well.

“Hope, stop. I don’t want to talk about this. But if you insist I was going to tell her tomorrow. There’s no point now though.” Penelope sighs as she and Hope walk towards the door. 

Penelope knows that if Jade does get serious with Josie then Penelope really has no chance with this girl. Her mother will kill her if she finds out that Penelope caused more bad blood between the Parks and Westbrookes. They finally just settled an agreement to stop this war between the two companies. 

“No point? Penelope, you have been chasing after this girl for months! Why give up now? Just because off-brand Barbie decided to hit on her, you just ditch the goal right then and there?” Hope grips Penelope’s arms in order to get the raven-haired girl to just stop and listen to her. 

“That off-brand Barbie can ruin my life with just one phone call. So I will not get in the way of her plan to woo Josie.” Hope tries to rebuttal but is shut down by Penelope. “End of discussion Hope!” 

She ignores Hope’s stare and walks out of the casino. She takes a cigarette out once the breeze from outside hits her face. She takes a drag and lets the sensation of the nicotine take over. She’s going to need a lot more than cigarettes to take the edge off tonight.

Josie puts her coat on quickly hoping Penelope was still here. She knows that Penelope and she had a moment just days ago and here she is flirting with Jade, but Penelope has made it very clear that they are just friends. She didn’t even say hi to her today.

Josie walks into the foyer when she spots Hope standing there. Perfect, maybe she’ll know where Penelope is.

“Hope is it?” Josie asks, tapping her shoulder to get her attention.

“Yes, it is. How can I help you, Josie?” She asks in return.

“I was just wondering if you knew where Penelope is.” Hope examines Josie and Josie is squirming under her gaze. It’s like she’s seeing into Josie’s soul.

“She left, said she was tired, and had a bad day. I suggest you wait until she is in a better mood to talk to her.” Hope shrugs showing her disinterest in this conversation.

“Well, she hasn’t been talking to me lately so I thought maybe I could catch her on the way out,” Josie says hoping Hope could help her out.

“I don’t know what to tell you. Penelope just sometimes gets into these moods and pushes everyone out. She’ll talk to you if she wants to.” Hope then leaves the building leaving Josie back to square one. 

Tonight made Josie realize how much she’s missed Penelope. She missed her popping up at random times at her apartment, missed waking up to Penelope’s good morning texts every day. She decided to just text the girl and get it over with.

**Jojo: Hey, I know we haven’t talked in a while but we missed movie night last week and was wondering if it was still on for tomorrow.**

Her uber arrives, she pockets her phone, five minutes pass and still no text message from the raven-haired girl. Josie walks into her apartment, flops onto her bed, and stares at her phone hoping it would ding. She doesn't understand why Penelope is ignoring her. She didn’t do anything wrong, did she?

She decides that staying up and dwelling on this will do her no good. She goes to bed but not before sending one last text.

**Jojo: I don't know what happened to us but I miss my friend please contact me soon**

Friend of course. Penelope thinks as she reads Josie's last message. They’re friends, therefore Penelope can’t get mad at Josie and Jade. She can’t understand why seeing Josie and Jade tonight made her blood boil. She’s told Josie many times that they are just friends, she is free to see who she wants, but it doesn’t mean it still doesn’t hurt. 

Penelope lifts the blunt back to her lips and takes a long drag. She then tosses her phone across the room, so that she doesn't just stare at Josie’s texts all night. She just needs to numb the pain for a bit and she’ll be back to normal. 

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a filler chapter. It's quite bland and I feel as though I'm jumping around a lot. The next chapters will be more interesting. Anyway, thanks for reading I love reading your comments!

Josie wakes up the next morning with a sense of hope. What was the hope for? She has no idea, but she has a good feeling about today. She grabs her phone and her heartbeat picks up at the two new messages on her phone. She opens it up to see that they are both from Jade, she feels disappointed that they weren’t from a certain raven-haired girl.

**Jade: Hey Josie it’s Jade**

**Jade: Just wanted to know when you’re free next so that I can take your pretty face on that date we talked about**

**Josie: Hey I’m free next week Friday after 5**

Josie leaves her phone on her bed as she goes to use the restroom and brush her teeth. Josie is excited for her date with Jade. She hasn’t been dating much but she does remember how exhilarating it was to be in a relationship. 

**Jade: Perfect I’ll pick you up at 6:30**

Josie then continues on with her day like any other Saturday. She eats breakfast, cleans a little. She goes to visit her mom at 1:00 and stay for a good three hours playing card games with her or watching tv. The stroke took so much out of her mom that she knows that her time is coming. Josie refused to leave her side but her mom assured her that she wasn’t going anywhere until she met Josie’s raven-haired friend.

She and Jade continue to text throughout the day, with Josie asking for hints on what the plans are for the date and Jade refusing to give anything away. Just saying that Josie wouldn’t be disappointed on what was in stow for her.

Once 6 o clock rolls around Josie can’t help but feel sad that Penelope hasn't texted her back yet. Which probably means she won’t make it to movie night as well. Usually, by now, Penelope would be knocking on the door with snacks as Josie sets the movie up. 

Josie decides that she’ll distract herself by finishing that book assignment that’s been sitting on her coffee table untouched for a good week. She attempts to finish a chapter but it fails. She can’t focus, her mind kept wandering to those damn green eyes looking down into her own eyes. Those eyes that have specks of gold in them when the light hits them just right. 

Josie gets pulled out of her daydream by a knock on her door. Her heartbeat races at who could be on the other side of the door. She opens the door and reality settles in as she sees her neighbor standing there. 

“Hey Frank, what can I do for you?” Josie asks as politely as she could. 

“Hey, Josie, sorry to bother you but I was trying to bake a pie and I ran out of sugar. I was wondering if I could steal a few cups from you.” Frank is a man in his early forties. He’s an interesting guy but he’s the only neighbor that Josie knows. He’s always baking and sometimes when he makes too many baked goods, he gives them to Josie. His brownies are Josie’s favorite.

“Yeah no problem, let me just grab it for you.” Josie checks her phone to see if she got any notifications yet. The only she had was once again a text from Jade. She has been loving texting Jade, but she’s not really in the mood to hold a conversation so she’ll just look at it later. “Here you go, Frank.” Frank takes the unopened bag of sugar from Josie, cradling it in his arms like a baby.

“Thanks, I’ll bring you some of the pie later tonight when it’s ready.” Josie smiles at him as he retreats back to his own place.

Josie has given up on trying to read that book, so plan two is to reorganize her apartment. She’s been wanting to do it for quite some time now, but never had the time to actually get to it. 

She plays music from her speaker and gets in touch with her inner interior designer. Josie is actually terrible at interior design. When she first moved into here she couldn’t pick an esthetic to stick with, so it’s all over the place. It looks like a teenager and a grandma live together here. That’s why Josie really needed to rearrange a few things. 

She rotates the tv and couch so that the light from the window couldn’t hit the tv leaving an annoying glare. She moved some of her plants around as well. She rolled up the ugly striped carpet on the end of her bed and reminded herself to burn it sometime soon. She doesn’t know what possessed her to purchase that hideous thing. 

After an hour of rearranging, she dives onto her bed to relax. Who knew rearranging could be so exhausting? 

There was a knock on her door again, Josie lets out a groan on not being able to relax for any longer. It’s like Frank knows when Josie is relaxed. But Josie doesn’t mind the interruption knowing that a slice of pie is on the other side of the door. Having the biggest sweet tooth ever, Josie practically skips to the door. 

She opens the door expecting to see her slice of pie and her bag of sugar waiting for her, but that’s not the case. Instead, she sees emerald eyes waiting for her.

“Hey, I know I didn’t text you but I suddenly had a change of heart on those Harry Potter movies of yours,” Penelope states as she fidgets with the snack in her hand, shy smile on her face.

Josie smiles and pulls the girl in for a hug. They may have not been communicating with each other for only a week but it was the worst week in Josie’s life. She got so used to Penelope keeping her company that she forgot how lonely not having a friend around feels. 

Penelope lets a small laugh out as Josie pulls her in for a hug, squishing the snack between their bodies. Penelope nuzzles her nose into the brunette's hair and inhales Josie’s fruity shampoo.

“Sorry, I don’t want to seem clingy but I’ve just really missed you,” Josie confesses while letting Penelope go. 

“I’ve missed you too Jojo.” Josie has never been happier to hear that ridiculous nickname. Penelope walks into the apartment and eyes the place up. “I see you’ve kept yourself busy in the past week.” 

“I actually just did this all today. I finished like seconds before you knocked on the door.” Penelope sits down on the couch and Josie walks over to her bed to grab her blanket. 

“I like it.” Penelope comments, setting the snack onto the coffee table as usual. “I especially like how there won’t be an ugly glare on the tv again.” 

“Tell me about it.” Josie throws the blanket on top of Penelope’s head while walking to her DVD collection. “So you said something about Harry Potter?” Josie asks, already taking out her Harry Potter DVD set. 

“These movies better be amazing.” Penelope pulls the blanket to her lap chuckling and runs her fingers through her hair in order to tame the frizz.

“Trust me, you're missing out on not watching these movies.” Josie puts the first movie in and takes her designated spot on the couch. Like a routine, Penelope throws the blanket on top of both her’s and Josie’s lap and tosses Josie the mini M&M’s.

As the previews start to roll, Josie can’t help but think about what happened on this couch a week ago again. Is Penelope just not going to bring it up? Should Josie bring it up? It has been eating her alive to ask Penelope about it.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Penelope asks, noticing how Josie chews on her bottom lip. Josie moves the M&M’s aside. Penelope makes the observation that this must be something serious, she never moves the M&M’s to the side. Actually she never let’s go of the M&M’s, she devours the whole bag within the first ten minutes of the movie. She won’t even share with Penelope. 

“We should probably talk about what happened last week.” Josie starts fiddling with the blanket getting anxious. 

“What about it?” Penelope knows exactly what Josie's talking about. How could she not, it was the time that Penelope was a complete coward. 

“I don’t know, it was kind of an intimate moment we shared.” Josie softly says refusing to look in Penelope’s direction. 

“Josie, if it makes our friendship weird dwelling on it, we can forget about it if you would like.”

“Do you want to forget about it?” Josie replies, finally looking at Penelope. 

“Do you?” Penelope asks back.

“Well if you do then yes.” 

“What if I don’t want to forget about it?” Penelope asks softly. Josie was not at all prepared for that response. 

“Okay,” Josie whispers. She suddenly averts her eyes to look at Penelope’s lips and what a mistake that was. Josie has a sudden urge to just close the distance between them to see if her lips are actually soft or if they just look super soft. She wants to taste Penelope’s lip gloss and leave Penelope breathless. 

She doesn’t know what overtook her but she is aching to kiss Penelope. Which is wrong, she shouldn’t have urges to kiss her friend. No matter how soft their lips look. 

Luckily for Josie, there is another knock on the door, preventing Josie from making a mistake. Josie backs away from the couch to answer the door, not noticing the look of disappointment on Penelope’s face.

“As promised your sugar and some pie,” Frank says when Josie opens the door. Immediately Josie is hit by the sweet smell of the pie. “It’s cherry pie.” 

“Thanks, Frank, it smells absolutely delicious.” Josie praises while taking the sugar and pie slice from his hands. 

Josie shuts the door and places the sugar back into her kitchen. She grabs a fork and practically runs back to the couch, excited to devour this pie. 

She plops down onto the couch and swallows a forkful of pie. Josie hums in delight and takes another bite. She feels a pair of eyes looking at her, she looks up at Penelope with an innocent look that makes Penelope’s smile widen.

“Would you like some?” Josie offers Penelope with a full mouth, holding the fork in Penelope’s direction.

“I’m good, thanks. The pie is all yours.” Penelope chuckles.

“Your loss.” Josie shrugs her shoulder and continues to finish off the pie. 

After the pie is gone, Josie gives the movie her full attention. Throughout the movie, she’ll sneak peek at Penelope to see if she is enjoying the movie. Sometimes when she looks over, she catches Penelope already looking at her. Whenever that happens Penelope either winks or smirks at her causing her cheeks to heat up. When the movie ends, Josie pauses the movie and stares at Penelope like she’s supposed to be reacting to something.

“What?” Penelope asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Well, what did you think?” 

“The movie was good.” Penelope simply answers, which was the wrong response because now Josie is looking at her like Penelope is the insane one.

“That’s it, it was just good?” Now Penelope knows this is a trick question.

“Uhh yes?” Penelope answers unsurely. Josie just nods and hmm. “What else am I supposed to say? I didn’t say it was bad.” 

“Nothing.” Penelope eyes Josie up suspiciously, not believing her, but decides to just drop it. “How was your day?” 

“It was boring, just a bunch of planning and paperwork. I’m sure your day was more exciting.” 

“I wouldn’t go that far. I was inside all day, the only time I got out was to visit my mom.” Penelope’s eyes soften at the mention of her mom.

“How is your mom by the way?” Penelope asks, she hasn’t heard an update on Josie’s mom since Josie called her crying asking to be picked up from the hospital. 

“She’s doing alright. I know that she’s barely holding on though.” Josie says sadly. She hugs her blanket for comfort. “She claims that she won’t go until she meets a certain raven-haired girl though.” Josie smoothly states, making Penelope laugh.

“Your mom wants to meet me?” Josie nods, “Why?” 

“She says she wants to meet the girl who always has me smiling.” Penelope smiles at that knowing that she’s the only one making Josie smile. 

“Okay well I’m free Friday evening, does that work?” Josie was about to say absolutely, but then she remembers the date she had with Jade that night. More like she forgot about Jade completely. “Or we can do a different day if that day doesn’t work out.” Penelope throws it out there after Josie hesitates to answer. 

“That day would work perfectly, it’s just that I kind of have a date that evening.” Josie regrets telling Penelope about the date from the look on her face. Penelope is cold, Josie knows she put her walls up.

“Right, with Jade correct?” Josie nods, Penelope inhales sharply and gives Josie a forced smile. “Well, I’ll look at my schedule to see if any of my free days match with yours.”

Silence falls upon them. Josie is peeking looks at Penelope as Penelope just stares at the floor. Penelope wants to be a good friend and ask Josie about if she’s excited for the date. She did that with Hope, but asking Hope didn't want to make her pull her teeth out. Hope doesn’t make Penelope's day by just smiling at her. Hope doesn’t make Penelope's knees literally weak every time she laughs. Hope is not Josie. 

“Do you want to watch the next movie?” Josie asks, trying to relive the awkwardness around them. 

“Sure.” Penelope is exhausted. She spent the day hammering it at work. She practically planned the gala all in one night. She knows she won’t make it to the end of the movie, she just wants to spend more time with Josie. Even if she will be unconscious through it. 

And she was right. Twenty minutes into The Chamber of Secrets and she’s passed out on the couch, snoring softly. Josie watches Penelope’s sleeping state totally forgetting about the movie. Penelope looks so peaceful, by far the most peaceful Josie has ever seen her. Penelope has so much on her shoulder and she is watching movies with some girl she met at a casino. She’s sleeping on some lumpy couch for what? Josie doesn’t understand why Penelope would pick her of all people to spend her time with. She is not worthy of Penelope’s time.

“Jojo.” Penelope sleepily calls out.

“Yeah?” Josie asks softly seeing if Penelope would answer her. She is fully aware that Penelope is passed out, but answers anyway.

“You’re gorgeous,” Penelope mumbled quietly. If she wasn’t listening attentively, she would have missed what the shorter girl had said. 

Josie doesn’t understand how Penelope could be so charming even in her sleep. She also doesn't understand why she’s contemplating canceling the date just so her mom could meet Penelope and just so she could spend more time with the green-eyed girl. Is it a mistake to go out with Jade? She knows she feels something for Penelope. However, Penelope has never shown any interest in Josie. She was the one that pulled away from the kiss, she’s the one that says they are friends constantly. But on the other hand, Penelope shows up out of her day to comfort Josie, buys Josie groceries, and calls her gorgeous! Josie can’t help but get mixed signals from the older girl.

Josie groans and shoves her face into the couch pillow wanting to scream out her frustration. Maybe friends is the safer route, Josie thinks. That way she won’t cross any boundaries and she can still have Penelope in her life. Plus, Jade was very attractive. She wouldn’t mind seeing Jade, she can see herself dating Jade. And Jade won’t hesitate to make her attraction to Josie known. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not finish this story. It's kind of going all over the place but we'll see. Enjoy the chapter!

It’s Friday and Josie is freaking out about the date. All Jade told her was to wear something nice. Does Jade mean super fancy or like a sundress nice? She doesn’t know! She has tooks out everything from her closet and has trashed her apartment. In high school she always had her mom or sister help her and now she has no one to help her. She could ask Penelope to come over to help her pick an outfit out.

Penelope and her have gotten back into their normal routine. Penelope will send her a morning text that brings a smile to her face when she wakes up. This morning's text consists of Penelope not getting any coffee and her saying that if anyone at work tests her they will unleash her inner gruminess. 

Anyway, back to the outfit mayhem. Josie has run out of options and just shoots Penelope a text before she rips her hair out.

**Jojo: I need your help**

**Penelope: Sounds important**

**Jojo: It is, I’m having a fashion crisis**

**Penelope: Fashion? I don't think I’ll be much help with that**

**Penelope: But I happen to be done with work early so you are in luck. I’ll be there in 15 mins tops**

Josie really doesn't deserve Penelope as a friend. 

**Jojo: Perfect you are the BEST!**

**Penelope: I know. I’m the best at everything, it comes with the charm.**

Josie rolls her eyes at Penelope’s response. Always so conceited. 

“Holy shit.” Penelope gawks at the mess Josie has made with her clothes. “When you said you needed my help, this is not what I envisioned.”

“Shut up and help me please?” Jose exclaims, getting anxious that she might not be ready in time. 

“So bossy.” Penelope walks up where the clothes are piled up on Josie’s bed. “So tell me, what did Jade tell you to wear?” She asks while going through the pile.

“All she said was to dress nice. What does that even mean!” Josie flops onto the couch as Penelope picks some outfits out.

“Knowing Jade, she means fancy.” Penelope cannot believe that she’s helping the girl she likes pick an outfit for a date with a girl she can’t tolerate. She is so whipped for this girl. “Alright come here, I found some outfits that will be suitable for this date.”

Josie jumps up from the couch and hurriedly makes her way to see what Penelope put together. She sees that Penelope picked out three of her dresses that she wears for special occasions only. 

“Are you sure these dresses aren’t too fancy?” Josie asks just in case.

“I can promise you that this date you’re going on is a fancy one.” Penelope watches as Josie scans the dresses trying to decide which one to wear. “Wear the red one, you look amazing in red.” 

“Thanks.” Josie says, her cheeks getting a bit rosy as she picks the dress up. “You don't know how much of a life saver you are.” Josie gives Penelope a quick hug before going into the bathroom.

Penelope sits on the edge on Josie’s bed waiting for her to make her reappearance. Penelope busies herself with her phone, scrolling through her Instagram feed. She hears the door open and lifts her head to look at Josie. She can feel herself stop breathing at the sight in front of her. Josie looks absolutely stunning. Red is definitely her color.

“Does it look funny?” Josie asks as she does a little twirl.

“Uhh, n-no. You look amazing in it.” Penelope stampers out trying to find words that do Josie justice. “Jade is one lucky girl.” Penelope says still awestruck. 

“Thanks!” Josie goes and looks for some heels as Penelope tries to regain her composure.

There is a knock on the door and Josie starts to freak out.

“Fuck, what time is it! I didn't know it was this late.” Josie curses as she wobbles trying to put her shoes on. “Can you please answer the door for me while I get my coat?” Josie asks Penelope.

Penelope gets up to open the door and is insulted with the sight of red. 

“Penelope Park, you are not my date.” Jade states as she lowers the bouquet of roses.

“Jade, always a pleasure to see you. Come on in, the girl of the hour is just getting her coat.” Penelope opens the door wider as Jade steps through it. 

Josie has her coat on and is now looking for her purse as Jade and Penelope mingle by the door. 

“I’m sorry, I'm just looking for my purse.” Josie announces.

“It’s alright, I came a bit early.” Jade response. “I didn't know you knew Josie.” Jade says to Penelope.

“Yeah we met like two months ago at the Labyrinth.” Penelope keeps it short and sweet. Not really wanting to talk to Jade. “Hey Josie, I think I’m going to head out.” Penelope grabs her keys from the table, getting ready to high tail it out of here before they start flirting in front of her.

“Okay,” Josie approaches the two girls, “thank you so much for helping me.” Josie gives Penelope a hug that Penelope reciprocates immediately, wrapping her arms around Josie’s waist. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Josie whispers in Penelope’s ears.

“It was nothing.” They let go of each other and Penelope opens the door to let herself out. “Have fun on the date Jojo.” She says before leaving the two girls alone. 

Jade and Penelope’s feud started when their parents couldn’t come to an agreement about some pathetic business contract. Penelope didn't initially have a problem with Jade. However, one time at a charity event, Jade went all off on how spoiled and privileged Penelope was. Penelope was already having a bad day so she was sick of Jade’s shit. So long story short Penelope socked Jade in the mouth, giving Jade a busted lip. Since then Jade and Penelope have never gotten along. 

Penelope finds herself sitting in the parking lot of the hospital. The same hospital that she’s been picking Josie up from lately. She doesn't know what compelled her to come here, but here she is. 

“Hi, how can I help you?” The lady at the front desk asks.

“Hi, I was wondering what room Josette Saltzman is in.”

“Room 427.” Penelope thanks her and then quickly walks to the room.

She knocks and waits for a response. She hears a faint “come in,” and opens the door to see a woman in her late forties laying in the bed. 

“Well, you’re new. Who might you be?” Jo asks, sitting up straighter at her new guest.

“I’m sorry to just pop in, but someone told me that you wanted to meet me. I’m Penelope Park.” Penelope awkwardly stands by the door, not wanting to make Josie’s mom uncomfortable. 

“Ahh, Penelope Park. Yes, I have been eagerly waiting to meet you. My name is Jo. Please take a seat.” Jo gestures to the chair next to her bed. Penelope takes a seat, feeling as though she's going to get scolded for something. But, it’s quite the opposite.

“My daughter has talked about you a lot.” Jo states, “I'm glad to see that she’s not making up her little friendship with the most powerful woman in the city.”

“Please, I am more than just my business.” Jo’s eyes soften at Penelope’s teasing.

“I know. What you’ve done for my daughter, I am eternally grateful for.” Jo grabs Penleope’s hand amplifying the sincerity. “All I want for Josie is for someone to take care of her. She works too hard on pleasing everyone else that she never looks after herself. I’m glad to know that when I am gone, you will be there to help her through it.” 

Penelope can feel herself getting emotional. She barely knows this woman but she feels as though she’s known her her whole life. 

“I promise I will take care of Josie until I take my last breath. That girl is amazing, and she doesn’t deserve the life she was given.” Penelope says softly, she feels Jo squeeze her hand. 

“I’m glad my daughter was lucky enough to find someone like you Penelope Park. The media is terribly wrong about you.” Jo gives her a warm smile which Penelope gives back.

“I’m the lucky one. She’s amazing, she makes me feel as if I’m just human and not the CEO of Park Enterprise. She is everything I could ever ask for.” Penelope tells Jo truthfully not caring if she tells Josie all this information.

“Tell me this Penelope Park.” Jo clasps her other hand on top of their already entwined hands, “why is it that you are here, while my daughter is out on a date with some girl she just mentioned to me today?” 

“We’re just friends.” Penelope shrugs. 

“You may be just friends now Penelope, but the way you just talked about Josie, anyone can tell that she means more to you than just a friend.” Jo says calling Penelope out on her bluff. “I have never seen Josie as happy as she is when she is texting you or talking about you, it’s sickening really. She could talk about you all day if you let her. Go on and on about how caring you are, how much of a great person you are, how misunderstood you are.” Penelope can’t believe that Josie told her mom all of that. She never thought that Josie would speak so highly of her. 

Jo is really hitting Penelope in her feels right now. Yeah, Hope always tells her to go after Josie, but hearing Josie’s mom tell her to go after Josie, it just hits differently. It actually gives Penelope hope knowing she’s not chasing after someone who will never see her as more than a friend.

“Penelope, please don't give up on Josie. She will come around and the wait will be worth it.” 

“I won’t, I promise you I won’t give up on Josie.” Penelope tells her softly, gripping onto Jo’s hand tightly. “I’m a Park so I keep my promises.” Jo laughs, letting out a big exhale.

“Tell me, how did you two meet? Josie refuses to tell me.” Jo asks.

“Well she was working and I hit on her. She rejected me, but eventually came around to tolerate me.” Jo smiles at her daughter playing hard to get. “I guess you can say our friendship began when I showed up to her apartment one night unannounced and we watched movies together and the rest is history.” 

Jo sighs and squeezes Penelope’s hands. Penelope looks up at Jo and sees her tired state. Penelope could swear she sees her skin grow paler as well. That’s never a good sign.

“Penelope, like I said earlier, take care of my daughter for me. I know that you can make her happy. I can’t wait to see the future Josie has with you.” Penelope can feel Jo’s grip on her hand slacken. She can hear Jo’s breathing get heavier like she’s fighting for her last breath. 

Penelope panics finally sets in when Jo closes her eyes. Now she really knows that something isn’t right. 

“Jo?” Penelope calls out, the only answer Penelope got in return was Jo’s heart rate monitor flatlining. Penelope freezes, she’s trying to rack her brain on what to do but it’s all drawing a blank. 

Finally Penelope gets her body to function and runs out into the hall trying to find help.

“Help, someone help. I think she’s dying!” She watches as two nurses rush into the room. One checks Jo’s monitor while the other feels Jo’s face. Penelope knew that there was nothing they could do when the two nurses looked at each other with frowns on their faces. 

“I’m sorry, but she’s a DNR. Our hands are tied, I’ll page Dr. Kallis to call the time of death.” Penelope can feel tears streaming down her face. She only had one conversation with the woman and she’s crying more for her death than her own father’s.

“Oh God, oh no. Fuck! What am I going to do? How am I going to tell her?” Penelope runs her fingers through her hair wondering if she should call Josie during her date or just wait.

“Tell who sweetie?” One of the nurses asks her, trying to calm Penelope down.

“Josie, Jo is her mom. She’s on a date right now and am I supposed to tell her right now and ruin the date? Am I supposed to wait until the date is over? What do I do?” The nurse gives Penelope a sad look, putting her hand on her shoulder.

“Tell her right now. She can go on a date anytime, she should be here with her mom.” Penelope nods and grabs her phone from her back pocket. With shaky fingers she clicks on Josie’s contact and holds the phone up to her ear. With every ring she gets more and more anxious at what's to come. After eight rings it gets sent to voicemail. Fuck.

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Once Penelope leaves, Josie gets more nervous now that it’s just her and Jade alone. 

“Hi.” Josie says shyly.

“Hi.” Jade laughs at Josie’s shyness thinking it’s adorable. “You look amazing.” She compliments causing a blush to form on the brunette’s face.

“Thank you, you look nice too.” Jade smiles at her.

“Oh, I got these for you.” Jade hands Josie the roses, “I hope you like them, I took a guess on what flowers you like.” Jade rubs the back of her neck trying to calm her nerves. 

“Thank you, I love them.” Josie gives the flowers a good whiff as she places them in a vase. “Shall we get going?” She asks.

“Of course, my car is just out front.” Jade holds her arm out for Josie to grab. Josie giggles at Jade’s chivalry.

They arrive at the restaurant and Josie is speechless. Jade has taken her to the most expensive restaurant in the area. They only take reservations three months in advance, not a week.

“How in the world did you get us a table at The Saffron Leaf?” Josie gawks as Jade opens her car door for her.

“I have my ways.” Jade smirks at Josie taking her hand. Josie will admit that she’s not one for PDA, but she’ll let this slide. It’s just hand holding, everyone does it.

“Seriously, I’ve always wanted to eat here.” Jade smiles at Josie with admiration in her eyes.

“Well, I'm glad to be the one to take you here.” They walk inside and right away the front desk person rushes up to the pair.

“Miss Westbrooke, welcome. My name is James and we are so excited that you are here.” He says shaking Jade’s hand.

“Well thank you for squeezing in a table for me and my date, I appreciate it.” 

“Yes, anytime. Come follow me to your table, it is in the quieter section just like you asked.” The pair follows the overly excited man to their table. The table is in a corner away from all the noise but not too far because they can still hear the live music playing.

“Is there anything you would like to drink?” James asks once they’ve taken a seat.

“I’ll take a bottle of your best wine.” Jade replies, not even looking at the menu. The man leaves and goes to retrieve the bottle of wine. 

Josie takes in her atmosphere and it takes her breath away. There is a live jazz band playing on the other side of the room. The restaurant is filled with people in designer clothes and top notch jewelry. She feels awfully out of place. 

“So, how do you know Penelope?” Jade knows she already asked Penelope this question, but Penelope has the tendencies to lie. She didn’t trust Penelope and she never will. 

“I met her at work. She came in for Jed’s poker night and was very persistent in talking to me and getting to know me. She asked me on a date and I turned her down. Now we’re just friends.” Just friends, good, Jade thinks.

James brings the wine over and pours Jade and Josie a glass. Josie takes her first sip and her eyes widen in surprise as the wine hits her taste buds. 

“Is it good?” Jade laughs watching Josie eyes widen.

“This is amazing, hands down the best wine I have ever had.” Josie exclaims.

They get busy scanning the menu on what they would like for dinner. Josie reads all the options and gets confused at the wacky names they have on here. She wonders why the rich have such an obsession with duck. There’s a whole page on duck. How can they sleep at night knowing they ate such an adorable animal.

“Are you two ready to order?” James asks, drawing Josie’s attention off of ducks.

“I am, are you Josie?” Josie nods even though she has no idea what to get. “Can I get the  Foie gras please.”

“Can I get the lobster truffle pasta?” James nods and surries into the kitchen to place their order. 

With no more distractions in their way, Josie thinks this is the perfect opportunity to ask her what she does for a living to get James on his knee doing whatever Jade asks of him. 

“Jade, what do you do for a living?” 

“Well, my parents own Westbrooke Communications so I help out with whatever they need. I don’t really have a title on what I do with the business but I do work for the company.” Ahh so that’s how she was at Milton’s birthday party. She’s also filthy rich. “What about you. I know you work for Jed but what else do you do?”

“I go to school as well. Online only though.” Jade nods following along, “and I just work at The Labyrinth. Nothing too extravagant.” 

“I think everything about you is extravagant.” Josie sofly smiles at Jade as Jade connects their hands again on top of the table. 

“You are a big flatterer you know. Flatterary can’t get you everywhere.” 

“It worked with you didn’t it?” Jade got her there.

“I did, I don’t usually do though. I don’t know what about you made me fall for those antics but I’m not complaining.” They sit there for a while just gazing at each other and basking in each other’s presence. 

Their moment ended shortly though at the sound of Josie’s phone. She checks it and sees that Penelope is calling her. Which is weird because Penelope never calls, and she knows Josie is on a date, so mega weird.

“Who is that?” Jade asks.

“It’s Penelope.” Josie still has confusion written on her face, having a mental battle on whether or not to answer. 

“Don’t answer it. You can have one night away from her for once.” Josie knows she’s right, but something doesn’t sit right. Her decision is made when the call ends on it’s own. She quickly turns her phone on silent and enjoys the rest of the date.

Josie thinks the date went amazing, the food was amazing, the music amazing, and honestly Josie thought Jade was amazing. Jade is kind and funny, she told Josie all the stories of growing up in Virginia and all the trouble she got into in highschool. Jade was also sweet, she always made sure Josie felt comfortable in their environment. She also paid for the check which was nice. Josie hasn’t been on a date this amazing since highschool.

They’re currently driving back to Josie’s place, the radio is playing while Josie stares at the window thinking about how she definitely wants a second date. Maybe this one could be less fancy, maybe an icecream date.

She suddenly remembers Penelope calling during the date and opens her phone up to call her back. She sees that she has a few unread messages all from Penelope. 

**Penelope: Josie I know you’re on a date right now but it’s urgent please call me**

**Penelope: Josie please**

**Penelope: I don’t want to tell you over text but come to the hospital asap**

**Penelope: Are you even reading these?!**

**Penelope: I hope this is some date**

Josie doesn't know what to think. Why would Penelope need her at the hospital. Did she get hurt? If she did get hurt it must be serious if she wound up in the hospital. 

“Are you okay?” Jade asks with concern. 

“Can you take me to the hospital please?” Jade nods and turns around, towards the hospital.

**Jojo: I’m so sorry, my phone was on silent the whole time. Are you alright? I’m on my way to the hospital right now. What entrance do I go through**

Josie chews on her bottom lip mentally begging Jade to gun it. She can’t believe that the one time Penelope needs her, she’s off on a date, ignoring her messages. Out of all the times that Penelope was there for Josie, she couldn’t be there for Penelope.

**Penelope: It’s not about me**

What? If it’s not Penelope in the hospital then who the hell is it that Penelope wants to see. It can’t be her mom right? Penelope and her mom have never met each other before. 

**Penelope: Jojo, it’s your mom**

Josie breaks from reading the text, what happened to her mom? Why was Penelope there? Was Penelope with her mom?

“We’re here.” Jade announces. Josie didn’t even realize they were here, she was too focused on what could possibly be wrong. 

Josie hastily speed walks into the hospital toward her mother’s room. She dodges and weaves through people in the halls. She can feel Jade following her but she doesn’t care, she needs to get to the room stat.

She approaches the room and enters. Right away Penelope stands from her chair next to the bed and turns to look at Josie. 

“Josie I’m so sorry.” She says sincerely as Josie makes her way to Jo’s bedside. She grabs a hold of Jo’s limp hand. She feels how cold her skin is, how ghostly white her mother is. 

“What happened?” Josie weeps out. Penelope and Jade both look at her with empathy in her eyes. Penelope gingerly walks over to Josie.

“Jojo, she passed by natural causes. I was here talking to her and then her heart stopped beating. I’m so sorry you weren’t here.” Penelope goes to wipe the tears falling down Josie’s face. 

Jade appears next to Penelope rubbing Josie’s shoulder in comfort. Josie burst into sobs as the two girls comforted her. Penelope didn’t know what to do. Should she hug her? Should she give her space to let this all sink in? This is all too much for Penelope right now. She herself just witnessed a death and she can barely cope with it.

Jade can see the hesitation in Penelope and pushes her aside to embrace Josie into her arms. Josie muffles her cries into Jade's neck as she rubs her back, whispering comfort words into her ear.

Penelope walks and stands near the door, watching the scene in front of her. Maybe Jo gave her blessing to the wrong person. Maybe Penelope isn’t the one to take care of Josie like Jo wishes for. 

Penelope decides that perhaps it’s time for her departure. Josie doesn’t need her right now, she’ll just get in the way. Penelope gives Jade and Josie one last look before walking out of the room. 

Penelope knew that it was only time before someone caught Josie’s eyes. Jade and Josie may have been on only one date, but for the looks of it they click well. It was too late for Penelope to tell Josie how she felt. She would never get in between Josie and Jade. If Jade is what makes her happy, she’ll just have to push her feelings aside and be the happy supportive friend that Josie needs.

She subconsciously drives herself to Hope’s place. She reaches into her center console for the blunt she saved in there. She walks up to Hope’s door and knocks politely this time. She hears excited footsteps making their way to the door. The door whips open and Penelope is confused by the presence on the other side.

“You’re not the pizza delivery.” She’s a tall blonde girl with blue eyes. She has never seen her before. And Hope doesn’t have many friends that Penelope doesn’t know. Is this the person Hope has been sneaking around with.

“You're not Hope. Who are you?” Penelope gives her a curious look. She can see the taller girl fumble with a response. 

Hope then walks up to them looking for the pizza but freezes when she sees Penelope at the door.

“Penelope, what are you doing here?” She asks in shock.

“I needed to destress and thought you might want to join me.” Penelope says hinting at what activity she’d like to indulge in. “But if you have company I suppose I could just call up MG and Kaleb.” Penelope turns to leave but a hand grabs her arm, preventing her from leaving. She looks up expecting for the hand to belong to Hope but instead the blonde is the one to stop her.

“No, stay. We wouldn’t mind the company.” She says and moves out of the doorway to let Penelope in. Penelope walks through the door giving Hope a puzzled look. Hope just shrugs in return. “I’m Lizzie by the way.” The taller girl holds her hand out of Penelope to shake. Penelope stares at it for a bit before reluctantly shaking it.

“Penelope, nice to meet you. I’m guessing you are the mystery person Hope keeps ditching me for, am I correct?” Lizzie and Hopes face pale in guilt. Lizzie always told Hope to stop cancelling on Penelope, but Hope never listened.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that. It’s just I know Hope comes from high power and I didn’t really want my name to be in people’s mouths. But it is nice to finally meet you, Hope talks about you quite a bit. It sometimes gets annoying how she goes on and on about what a great friend you are.” 

“How touching that Hopeless thinks so highly of me.” Hope rolls her eyes at the nickname. 

“So what are we destressing about today?” Hope asks to change the subject.

“I don’t want to talk about it, Hope. I just want to forget for a little bit.” She walks over to the patio door and the other two girls follow. 

They all take a seat on the furniture getting comfortable as Penelope lights a blunt and takes a drag form it. Once she’s done she holds it out to Lizzie, silently asking if she wanted some. To her surprise the blond does take it. 

“Okay, but is this about Josie?” Hope asks. Penelope groans and rubs her eyes.

“I don't want to talk about it.” Penelope repeats.

“Wait, sorry to interrupt but who is this Josie girl?” Lizzie asks.

“A girl that Penelope refuses to confess her feelings to.” Hope kind of fills Lizzie in. Lizzie nods at the touchy subject. “Penelope what happened to telling Josie?”

“She told me she was going on a date with Jade. Which she was on tonight, but it’s whatever. She seemed excited about it and she must’ve had a good time if she couldn’t even text me back.” Penelope shrugs.

“I know you want to move on from this but you and I both know that you are a better person than Jade. And Josie deserves to know how you feel.” 

“I’ll tell her eventually, just not right now.” Penelope simply answers.

Hope nods and the three start a conversation up with each other changing the subject. They talk about how long Lizzie and Hope have been seeing each other. The answer was four months just like Penelope has suspected. They also talked about what Lizzie does for a living and how Hope and her met. Lizzie is an interior designer and Hope and her met when Hope’s dad was looking at redesigning his guest house. They hit it off right away and the rest is history apparently. 

Penelope and Lizzie got along pretty well. Penelope was just happy to see her best friend finding someone to make her feel on top of the world. Penelope can tell by the looks and the mouthed words shared between the two that Hope found the one. She’s just glad that one of them would have a happy ending. 

* * *

Jade got Josie to leave the hospital and to get some rest. They are currently on Josie’s bed laying down, Josie’s head on Jade’s chest as Jade rubs her back. Jade has been very patient and kind with Josie. She got thrown into this mess and has been there and she’s just been amazing.

Josie can’t help but to think why Penelope left. Penelope has always been there for Josie when she’s breaking down. So what makes this time different? Was it because Jade was there? Was it because of what her and her mom talked about? Why was she even with her mom? 

“Josie?” Jade calls out softly.

“Yeah?”

“I know that a lot is happening right now and I know you are going through a lot. But there is this gala in two weeks and was wondering if you wanted to be my date to it?” Josie could use the distraction, but she also has a funeral to plan. 

“Um, yeah I’ll go, I could use the distraction.” Jade gives her a small smile and then it’s silent again.

Josie feels sad about her mom, she cried herself out of tears and she’s so lost. Her mom was her everything. Her hero, bestfriend, caregiver, she’s never been without her mom. She knew this day was bound to happen but now that it has, she is so unprepared. She never got to say her final goodbye to her. 

Josie cuddles closer to Jade, but she doesn’t have that vanilla scent that Josie has been aching to smell. Josie just wants to be with Penelope right now but she has been avoiding Josie. All her texts and calls go unopened and unanswered. She hears Jade’s steady breathing and decides that maybe she should get some sleep as well. She’ll try again with Penelope tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit short and boring, but the next chapter will be longer.

Penelope has been ignoring Josie all last night and all this morning. She’s just scared, scared of how fast she caught feelings for this girl. She knows she should be with Josie during this time but she can’t. She needs to figure out her shit before she can be the friend that Josie needs. Hopefully by tonight she’ll go and see her, after this meeting Penelope has.

“Penelope?” A short woman with raven hair asks on the other side of the door of the white victorian house, “What are you doing here?” Penelope steps inside the house and gives the woman a hug.

“Mom, I need your help. I don’t know what I’m doing.” Her mother hugs her back and leads them into the living room. They take a seat besides each other, Penelope’s head resting on her mom’s shoulder.

Genevieve waits patiently for her daughter to confess what’s been on her mind. Penelope almost never comes to see her. Mainly due to the fact that she’s always busy with the company, but she likes this nice surprise.

“Mom, how did you know that dad was the one?” This catches Genevieve off guard. Penelope never asked her for relationship advice. That was always her father's job. He always had a way with words that Penelope took to heart.

“Your father was a very charismatic man. He won me over instantly. But he was also a man with high duties. He ran a business, he was always preoccupied. I told him that I didn’t want to continue seeing him until he focused on what was more important, me or his business.” 

“He chose you right?” Penelope asks. Genevieve sighs and looks at her daughter. Looks at all the tiredness in her eyes, the stress written on her face. 

“What is this about dear? You never ask about your father and I’s relationship.”

Penelope hesitates. Debating whether to just tell her mom about Josie or just brush it off. 

“There is this girl that I met and I really like her mom.” Genevieve smiles at her, happy that Penelope found someone. “It’s just that, I’m terrified. She makes me feel things that I’ve never felt before.”

“Well how does she make you feel?” Genevieve asks.

“She makes me feel like I'm on top of the world. She makes me feel so happy with just spending time with her. I could watch movies with her all day and still feel content. I could spend years just holding her in my arms.” Penelope confesses. Geneveie smiles at her love struck daughter.

“Have you told her how you feel?” Penelope shakes her head. “Now why is that?”

“I was going to, I swear! Last week Saturday, I was going to tell her that I wanted to be more than just friends. However, she told me that she had a date with Jade Westbrooke. The date was actually yesterday night. I can’t help but feel as though I am too late.” Penelope says with a hint of sadness laced into her voice.

“You should tell her how you feel dear.”

“But what if she doesn’t feel the same, what if I just make a fool out of myself?” Penelope whispers.

“Even if she doesn't like you the same, it will take the weight off your chest, I can promise you that. But she’d be dumb not to go after a girl as briliant as you.” Genevieve gives Penelope an encouraging smile, loving how much her baby girl has grown. “It’s okay to be afraid of diving into a relationship. You’re letting someone have the power to break your heart, but if they’re the right person they won’t do so. I was afraid of letting your dad back in after he chose the business over me. In the long run though, letting him back in was the best decision I have ever made.”

“Wait, dad didn’t choose you? Why?” Penelope asks, not knowing the history her mom and father had.

“Your father was a confused young man, but that's besides the point. The point is that love is a risk. A risk worth taking, it will open your eyes to a new type of happiness that everyone should experience. Especially you, my dear. Now go tell that girl how you feel and then invite her for dinner so I can meet the girl who is turning my daughter into a lovesick teenager.” Penelope laughs, nods and hugs her mom.

Her mom is right, even if Josie doesn’t like her the same, at least she can say she tried. At least she took the risk. She won’t go on with her life wondering about the what if’s of this situation.

“I will, tonight. But right now I want to spend time with my mom though. I have been missing our weekly lunches.” Penelope says guiltily. “How about we watch some Criminal Minds?” 

Genevieve agrees and sets the tv up as Penelope goes into the kitchen to find some snacks. Penelope really has been feeling bad about how little she visits her mom. She knows that her mom gets lonely. Penelope decides that from now on she is going to take at least one day off every week to make sure to spend more time with her mother. But first she has to confess to Josie what has been going on inside her head for the past three months.

* * *

They took Jo to the morgue as Josie cleans up her room. She’s gathering all her books and blankets. She’s taking home her pictures on the nightstand. Josie is moving sluggishly, can’t believe that her mom is gone. She has no more tears left to cry and now she just feels empty. 

She empty outs the drawer in the nightstand, there are more books, uno cards, and an envelope. She turns the envelope and sees her name in her mother’s handwriting. She sets the books in her hand down and takes a seat on the edge of the bed and stares at the envelope in her hands. When did she write this? How come she never gave her it before? Josie tears the envelope open and reads what her mother left behind for her.

_ My Dearest Josie, _

_ If you’re reading this then I have passed. My time had come and you found this in my nightstand. I’m writing this after the stroke I had, the one where I knew my time was coming. I know I told you many times before but please take care of yourself. You work too hard for a girl your age.  _

_ You have spent basically your whole life taking care of me and I love you for that. Remember that talk we had three weeks ago? The one when I told you my time was coming. I still want you to do all those things I asked of you. Travel the world and fall in love baby girl. I’ll be right by your side when you do. _

_ I can’t wait to watch you as you pursue your future. I will be standing by your side until we are once again reunited. Speaking of reuniting, I know that you have tried but contact your sister again. You’re going to be needing her through this time. I don’t want you to go through this alone. Reach out to your father as well, he may have made questionable decisions but he is still your dad and he still loves you. I want you to be with family through this. _

Josie is trying as hard as she can to not shed tears, but her eyes are getting blurry. She blinks and watches as a lone tear falls onto the notebook paper, staining it.

_ I love you and I can’t wait to watch you grow. I can’t wait to watch what an incredible woman you turn into. Just remember I’ll be by your side through everything. _

“Jojo?” Josie looks up to see Penelope standing at the doorway with concerned eyes. Josie takes one look at Penelope and bursts into more tears. She immediately runs up to Josie and engulfs her in her arms. Josie tightly wraps her arms around the one person she has been aching for and sobs into her shoulder. Penelope holds her and tells her she’s sorry and that she’s not leaving her side again.

“Penelope I don’t know what to do!” Josie sobs, “I can’t pay for all of this, I can’t plan her funeral. I’m going to disappoint her.” Penelope shushes her and holds her tighter.

“It’s okay, I’ll pay for all of it. I’ll pay the rest of her medical bills off and I’ll cover all the expenses for her funeral. You could never disappoint her mom, Jojo. Don’t ever think that again, alright?” Josie nods against Penelope’s shoulder, exhaling deeply calming herself down. Penelope can feel goosebumps break out on her skin where Josie’s breath hits.

“How did you know I was here?” Josie hiccups.

“I was knocking on your door when your neighbor Frank told me you had gone to the hospital. I wanted to come see you and apologize for not getting back to you.” Penelope strokes Josie’s hair and Josie nuzzles closer into the crook of Penelope’s neck. “I’m sorry I left yesterday and I’m sorry I haven’t been returning your calls or texts. I just needed some time to process everything, so that I could be here for you.”

“It’s okay. I just need you here right now.” Josie sniffles.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be here for as long as you need me.” 

Josie is drained, she has been packing up her mom’s belongings all morning and she just needs a break. 

“Can we go back to my place and watch some movies please?” Josie asks softly.

“Of course.” Penelope stands up and brings Josie to her feet. “Let’s go, I bought some M&M’s just in case. They’re in the car waiting for you.” Josie feels a small smile spreading on her face at the thought of Penelope knowing exactly what she needed. Her smile just widens as Penelope holds her hand leading her to the car.

They arrive at Josie's apartment, on the way here they were arguing on what movie to watch. Penelope wanted to watch Grown Ups but Josie wanted to watch Booksmart. Eventually Penelope caved in not able to handle Josie’s pout. They settle onto the couch getting ready to watch the movie. They sit in their normal spots, having a seat away from one another. Josie eyes the raven haired girl aching to be closer. She is afraid to make the first move though. Penelope is so lost in her own head that she is oblivious to Josie’s stare. 

“Penelope.” Josie calls out, sick of waiting for Penelope to look at her.

“Huh?” She whips her head towards Josie’s direction.

“Um, can we like, cuddle?” Penelope is surprised by the request but nods. She opens her arms up as Josie scoots over and snuggles up to her chest. She feels Josie relax in between her arms. “Thank you for being here for me. For always being here, even when all I did was turn you down.” Josie says softly.

“Of course. I’ll always be here for you.” Josie smiles softly at her. They’re quiet for a bit watching the movie. Josie has seen this millions of times so she’s not really paying attention. She wants to talk to Penelope more, just so she could get out of her head.

“Hey, so I heard you have a gala coming up.” Josie remarks.

“I do. How did you hear about this?” 

“Oh, um, Jade invited me to be her date to it.” Josie winces at bringing up Jade again to Penelope. She knows it’s a sore subject to Penelope.

“Oh, you’re going to the gala with Jade. That’s cool.” Penelope tries to be supportive but she just can’t pull it off. Not when it’s about her enemy and the girl she has feelings for. 

“Are you and Jade not friends? I thought you two were somewhat friends playing poker with each other at Milton’s party.” Penelope ignores the movie completely now, giving Josie her full attention.

“Jade and I have a complicated friendship you can say. Our parents are enemies, our businesses go against each other. I never really had a problem with Jade, but she’s always been at my neck for some reason. I think it’s because I got my family business passed down to me and her family passed their business down to her brother. I think she just envies me.” Penelope shrugs not really caring for Jade. Josie nods understanding that Penelope and Jade do not mix well with one another. 

They continue with watching the movie, both of them eventually falling asleep on the couch with each other. Both exhausted from the events that occurred from the day. Penelope knows that she was going to tell Josie about her feelings, but when she found the brunette crying at the hospital, she couldn’t. She didn’t want Josie to have more on her shoulders. She didn’t want Josie to think that she’s taking advantage of her during her most vulnerable state. Her last thought before sleep consumed her was that she’ll tell Josie when the time is right. She doesn’t know when that’ll be but it will be when the two of them are in the right mind set.

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the night of the gala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the comments y'all leave, I love them. Keep them coming, they motivate me to write.

It’s the day of the gala. Penelope has been at The Labyrinth all day ordering people around. It doesn’t help that she is running on four hours of sleep. For the past two weeks she has been helping Josie with the funeral plans. Planning the funeral isn’t the difficult part. Jo left what she wanted in her will. The hard part is contacting everyone that Jo loved. Jo’s family is from Oregon and she doesn’t have much family so it has been an issue. So far all Josie has been able to contact is her aunt and uncle Lucas and Olivia. 

Josie has been worked up on thinking she’s not going to be able to fulfill her mom’s wishes by bringing all the family back together. Penelope keeps reassuring her that she’s doing a great job and that her mom would be proud of her. She knows that Josie doesn’t believe her but she still says it everytime Josie has her doubts.

“No, move the table to the side so people can walk through!” Penelope shouts at one of the workers who is not following her instructions.

“You need to calm down. It’s just a table.” Jed appears next to her cautiously knowing that Penelope is a ticking time bomb right now.

“It’s not just a table Jed. It’s a table that is in the wrong spot. This gala has to be perfect. All of our business partners will be here and my mom is even coming. This gala could destroy the image of the business if not done perfectly!” Penelope runs her hand through her hair. She has been so stressed with this gala. She knew that all her pent up stress would come exploding out of her sooner or later. 

“I think you need a smoke break.” Jed suggests, giving employees apologetic looks as Penelope rips them in half with her wrath.

“I don’t have time for a smoke break. Everything is still all wrong.” Penelope pauses and looks around trying to figure out what is out of place. She has the champagne, the ice sculpture, the h'orderves, but what is missing. She scrunches her eyebrows together giving the casino another inspection. “Where the fuck is the music!”

Jed rolls his eyes, giving up on trying to calm her cousin down. 

“They called, saying they were on their way. They are just running late because of car problems.” He informs her. “Now, go take a smoke break before some guests start arriving. You know how rich people like to come early. Also, do it before the paparazzi arrive. You know how much Genevieve hates you smoking.” 

“Fine let’s go. I still need to go home and get dressed.” Penelope grumbles as she walks to the back entrance. Jed followed close behind.

She feels the cool breeze hit her face and feels as though she can finally breathe. She doesn’t understand how her dad lasted with this many people breathing down his neck for so long. Penelope is one glare away from telling everyone to go fuck themselves.

The shorter girl whips out a cigarette from the box and gladly lights the end of it. After puffing it three times she finally feels the effect of the nicotine take over her body. Jed was right, she really did need a cigarette.

“Is there anything else making you stressed besides this gala?” Her cousin asks once he knew she was more relaxed and wasn’t going to tear his head off.

“It’s just the gala Jed. You know how these people are.” Jed knows all that Penelope is doing to help Josie. He knows that she has a lot on her shoulders and thought he would give the shorter girl a chance to vent out. But like her should have known she doesn’t take the bait.

“Thank you again for hosting a gala for me. You know I appreciate you right?” Jed confesses.

“Yes dear cousin, I appreciate you as well. I would do anything for my family and you know that.” Penelope drops the butt of the cigarette on the concrete and smashes it beneath her heel. “Now, I am going home to change. Please make sure everything is set before I arrive.” Jed nods and Penelope walks towards her car, hoping that the rest of the night will run smoothly. 

She has about two hours until the early birds will arrive. That gives her plenty of time to squeeze a nap in.

* * *

Josie has been sitting in her dress for the past hour. She got anxious that she wouldn’t be ready on time and now she has about an hour to kill. So of course her eyes were drawn to the photo book that she collected from her mom’s things. She has been staring at the cover of the book debating if she should take a look inside. She knows she’s bound to cry, looking at pictures of the past. The past where she had a happy family where she thought nothing could go wrong. Pictures of her and Lizzie growing up inseparable. 

She pries her eyes away from the book, not wanting to get her makeup ruined after just perfecting it. She then looks at her phone and the thoughts of her mother’s request invade her thoughts again.  _ Contact your sister again...You’re going to be needing her through this time.  _ And she really wished her sister were by her side right now. They would be eating icecream together and cuddling. She didn’t realize how much she missed their routine until right now. 

It’s pointless though. Josie one time called Lizzie everyday for a whole year. All calls went straight to voicemail. She stopped because obviously Lizzie wanted nothing to do with Josie and she also felt pathetic. Why was she still contacting someone who obviously doesn't want to be reached.

However Josie is bored, so she grabs her phone and does some digging. She goes on all social media platforms and types in Lizzie Saltzman. She comes across her Instagram and looks through the blonde’s photos. She sees pictures of Lizzie and her dad hiking. Sees them at restaurants, getting Lizzie her first apartment, smiling and eating ice cream. It makes Josie feel sick knowing that they are this happy after abandoning her and her sick mother. It makes her sick that her own sister never checked up on her after finding out their own mother was sick. How Lizzie didn’t even put up a fight with their dad about leaving. 

She’s so filled with rage that she doesn’t register the knocking on the door until she hears the person call out to her.

“Josie, are you in there? It’s me Jade.” Josie swiftly makes her way to the door not knowing how long Jade has been waiting out there for.

“Hey.” Josie exhales opening the door wider to let her date inside.

“Hey yourself, you clean up nice.” Jade’s eyes rake up and down the taller girl's body.

“Thanks so do you.” They smile at each other before Jade holds her arms out to escort the brunette to the car.

“Shall we get going, the gala is in full motion by now.” Josie loops her arm with Jade’s.

Jade forgot to mention that they would be riding in a limo to this event. It’s the first time Josie has been in a limo and she is awestruck. She never realized how much room they have and the champagne is an added bonus. She was so entranced by the limo that she didn't realize they arrived. 

She looked out the window and saw all these beautiful people posing for pictures, the bright flashes from the camera assaulting Josie’s vision.

“Are you ready to go Josie?” Jade asks her standing outside of the car with her hand extended. 

“I’m sorry.” Josie apologies, taking Jade’s hand, shaking the nerves out of her.

“Just follow my lead. We won’t stop for pictures.” Josie nods and Jade weaves through the crowds of rich people and makes it inside without ever being stopped. 

She enters the casino and is flabbergasted by how different it looks. It looks much more elegant and ten times more busier than ever. There are white clothed tables in place of the poker tables. All tables are filled to the max. There are so many people talking and socializing that she can barely hear herself think.

“I’m going to get us some drinks.” Jade whispers close to Josie’s ear. The brunette just nods as the blonde disappears in the sea of bodies. 

She then panics not knowing what to do now that she is by herself. She can’t possibly keep a conversation with these people. She looks around trying to see if she recognizes anyone that could save her from looking so out of place. Sadly, she recognizes absolutely no one. 

“You look overwhelmed.” A voice pops up from behind Josie causing her to jump. She turns and sees that the voice belongs to her boss who is wearing an annoying smirk knowing he scared the living shit out of Josie. 

“You are such an ass!” Josie takes deep breaths trying to calm her heart rate down. “The place looks nice though. I didn’t think that anyone could turn this piece of shit place into something as elegant as this.” Josie jokes.

“Yeah, this is what happens when you put Penelope Park in charge. She really does flip things around for the better.” He remarks, nursing a glass of champagne in one of his hands.

“Tell me about it.” Josie sighs. She will be forever grateful for Penelope Park entering her life. No matter how much Josie didn’t want her in it. “Where is she by the way?” Josie asks while searching the crowds for a certain green eyed girl.

“I don’t know. Probably networking or late.” Jed shrugs. 

They both just stand there observing the people around them. How they plaster fake smiles on their faces, talking to literally everyone just for show. Josie could never become one of them, she couldn’t act even if her life depended on it.

“Here you go.” Jade finally reappears with two flukes of champagne in hand. Josie thanks her and takes a swig of the bubbly drink. 

“I’m going to go find my cousin. You two have a lovely night and drink up the champagne. Penelope ordered way too much.” Jed leaves and Josie focuses on how delicious the champagne is. She will definitely ask Penelope if she could take a few bottles home. 

Penelope is so late. She should have been here twenty minutes ago, but somehow she missed her damn alarm. She storms into the back entrance waiting to rip someone’s head off. Maybe this is why the media calls her the devil.

“You’re late.” Hope remarks, walking alongside the raven haired girl.

“I know, you don’t have to tell me.” She grumbles, “I took a nap and didn’t hear my alarm.” She snatches up some champagne and downs it in one gulp.

“Well the people are waiting for your welcoming speech. My father included.” 

“I’m getting there.” Penelope downs another fluke of champagne before making her way to the front of the room and grabbing the microphone.

She taps the microphone twice to get the guest’s attention. The chatter dies down and all eyes are on her.

“Hello everybody, thank you for coming. I know that this event was long overdue but please enjoy yourselves, get to know people and drink as much champagne as you would like. I accidentally ordered a bit too much.” They all chuckle and Penelope decides that she has no more to say. She’s scanning the crowd for a certain brunette, but sadly doesn't see her. She doesn’t worry though, she will find her eventually.

A man with a light beard and wavy hair approaches her as she steps into the crowd.

“You look lovely dear.” He pulls her into a hug and Penelope immediately embraces him back. “Great welcoming speech as well. Short and simple.”

“Thank you. I was nervous about wearing the blazer thinking I was going to get too hot and sweat like a pig.”

“Nonsense, you are looking better than everyone here combined. You know, black has always been your color.” He smiles at her, patting her shoulders.

“Now you’re just trying to make me blush Klaus. I’m glad you could make it. We have to catch up for some drinks sometime soon again.” Penelope nudges Klaus on the side with her elbow. 

“Next time you’re in New Orleans, stop by and we’ll go get some drinks on me.” They share a smile, knowing it’s been some time since they have seen one another. 

Penelope continues to busy herself by mingling with potential partners. She listens to people talk her ear off and tries to smile at their misogynistic jokes. She lasts for two hours before she gets sick of listening to them ramble on about how surprised they are seeing Park Enterprise thrive under Penelope’s care.

Penelope grabs a bottle of champagne and takes a seat next to Hope and Lizzie. She takes a gulp from the bottle and pases it to Hope.

“That time of the night already?” Lizzie asks.

“I hate everyone here. They are all entitled. I mean so am I but gosh, these people are a whole different level of entitlement.” Penelope sighs, feeling exhausted. “When did you get here Lizzie?” 

“I just got here, I was in Massachusetts for the week packing up my apartment.” 

“Are you moving here?” Penelope asks.

“Yeah, she’s moving in with me.” Hope answers for Lizzie. Penelope’s eyes boggle out. They’re moving in with each other already? 

“Cool.” That’s all Penelope can muster up to say. Penelope has to hold a smirk from breaking out on her face, Hope is such a hopeless romantic.

Penelope grabs the bottle again to take a swig. She scans the area again, looking for Josie. She sees her on the far end of the room. She’s wearing a long sleeve black sequin dress that definitely shows off her curves. Penelope can’t help but stare in awe. 

Penelope takes another gulp, hoping for some liquid courage, handing Hope the bottle before making her way towards the brunette, ignoring Lizzie and Hope’s curious looks. Penelope weaves her way through the crowd with Josie never leaving her sight.

Josie’s back is facing Penelope as she approaches. She doesn’t want to scare her too much so Penelope slides her hand on the small of the taller girl’s back. Josie still gets startled jumping at the contact.

“Gosh Penelope! What is up with you Parks tonight scaring the living shit out of me.” Penelope gives her a toothy smile, feeling the effect of the champagne settle in. 

“Hi Jojo.” Josie’s features soften and she returns the smile.

“Hi Penelope, how is your night going?”

“Ugh, I just want to leave. This place is sucking my soul out.” Penelope grumbles.

“What’s stopping you then. If you don’t want to be here just leave. It may be your party but who is stopping you from leaving?” Josie gives her a small smile and Penelope is lost in her eyes. She grabs Josie’s hand and intertwines their fingers together feeling the liquid courage settle in. 

“Come with me, we can go get ice cream if you want.” Penelope asks, playing with Josie’s ring. Josie wants to go but she has Jade here and she doesn’t want to see that goofy smile on Penelope’s face fade away. 

“Penelope I-” Josie's stopped mid sentence by Jade who yanks Penelope away from Josie abruptly.

“You better watch it Park. Josie is my date, why don’t you go find someone else to seduce.” Jade spits out angrily. 

“Jade, I’m just talking to her. Can she not have a conversation with a friend without you breathing down her neck?” Penelope clenches and unclenches her fist trying to calm down. In her defence though, she is tipsy and she hates Jade. Last time that mixed together Jade ended up with a busted lip. 

“I’m not blind Park, I see the way you look at her. I know that she’s not just a friend to you.” Jade exclaims, getting closer to Penelope’s face, antagonizing her.

“Shut up Jade. You know nothing.” Penelope is clenching her fists so hard her hands start shaking. 

From across the room Hope sees Penelope’s demeanor and immediately rushes her way to Penelope. 

“Lizzie come on, Penelope is about to do something stupid.” She calls out to Lizzie. Lizzie nods and follows Hope.

Hope sees Jade and Penelope in each other’s faces. She immediately gets in the middle of the two and pushes Penelope back. 

“Penelope, focus. You are at a gala, you don’t need to tarnish your reputation by kicking Jade’s ass. No matter how much she deserves it.” Hope tries to reason with Penelope but Penelope isn’t listening. Jed then appears next to the two and tries to defuse the situation as well.

“Penelope, relax. She is not worth it.” Jed tells her.

Behind Hope she hears gasps by two women. She turns to see what happened and it’s Lizzie and Josie staring at each other in utter shock.

“Lizzie?”

“Josie?” 

The two of them speak at the same time and Hope is baffled that the sister that Lizzie has been trying to reach has been right under her nose the whole time. The two of them embrace, tears in their eyes. Hope is so lost at the beautiful moment that she forgets about the situation at hand.

“You’re just jealous that the girl that you actually have feelings for picked me instead of you. You’re pissed because I won the girl and you won nothing, just like you deserve. You’re a disgrace to your father and you never deserved the company.” 

It happens so fast. Hope is still focused on Lizzie that she doesn’t have time to hold Penelope back. Penelope shoves Hope into Jed and punches Jade right on the nose. Jade stumbles back bumping into people. Everyone around them freezes and stares at the two. Penelope doesn’t care about the disapproving looks, she doesn’t care that she got blood on her suit. 

Jade is holding her nose, trying to get the bleeding to stop. Lizzie and Josie take a step back not wanting to get caught in the middle of this. 

“You know nothing!” Penelope shouts in Jade’s face. Hope and Jed are back at pulling Penelope off of Jade. Penelope pushes back at the two trying to get back to Jade. Jade just laughs holding her nose still. Penelope shoves Hope into Jed again, with a look to kill. She is so done with Jade.

“You don’t deserve her!” Penelope blurts out. She grabs a hold of the collar of Jade’s jacket. Wanting to wipe the smirk off her face.

“And who does she deserve, huh? A cold hearted bitch like you?” Penelope is seething. She is so filled with rage. She lifts her fist up, ready to bust Jade’s lip open again. 

She feels a gentle hand on her forearm. Penelope sharply turns to the source, ready to bite their head off. 

“Hey, relax okay. Don’t do this.” Josie tells Penelope softly as they hold eye contact. “She’s not worth it. Lets go get that ice cream you were talking about.” Penelope looks at Josie’s soft eyes and then at the smirk on Jade’s face and then back. She exhales sharply before shoving Jade away and storming out of the building.

“Look at that, once a coward always a coward!” Jade shouts to Penelope. Josie spins on her heels and slaps Jade in the face. Jade looks at her with a bewildered look and holds her nose and her cheek.

“I hope you know that this,” Josie waves a finger between her and Jade, “is over. You are a terrible person and I hope that comes to bite you in the ass one day.” Jade just scoffs, rolls her eyes and walks away to clean herself up, not having a care in the world that she practically got dumped. 

Josie looks around and sees guests staring at her, making her feel uncomfortable. She notices that Hope is now gone, probably running to look after Penelope. Jed has also vanished, most likely trying to clean up the situation. She then makes eye contact with Lizzie. Her sister who she hasn’t seen in years. The sister that she has been trying to contact for the past four years, just standing here attending the same gala that Josie is in the state of Illonis. There is so much that Josie wants to do, she wants to hug the life out of her, wants to yell at her for leaving and never coming back. But she does neither.

“We should talk.” Lizzie says, Josie nods and they walk to the front entrance of the casino to get away from the judgemental stares. To have this long waited talk.

Josie’s night just took a literal 180. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first fic ever. I got bored during this quarintine and had this idea in my head and I just wanted to write this. I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this so if it turns out you do like this, bare with me.


End file.
